


What You Desire

by chains_archivist



Series: Skin Trade by Sarina Argus aka Aya [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, F/M, Het, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Sarina Argus aka Aya</p><p>Council of Denial sequel to "Skin Trade"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Disclaimers: Lil's mine, the boys are Unca George's and no ones making money off this.

"We'll be landing in a few hours master."   
  
Qui-Gon Jinn straightened from his meditation posture, rolling his shoulders to ease the lingering stiffness.  Since his near miss on Naboo, Obi-Wan hardly left his side, hovering over him, constantly concerned about his well being.  Obi-Wan himself had been injured in the final battle with the Sith but still poured his life energy into his master, sustaining him until the healers could reach them.  Qui-Gon was overwhelmed and deeply moved by his padawan's devotion.  He'd never felt as proud as he did when he cut the red-gold braid, and carried it with him as a talisman and constant reminder.   
  
"Thank you, pa..." Qui-Gon stopped suddenly and grinned.  "Knight."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled in return.  Taking a seat across from Qui-Gon, he studied the older man carefully, searching for any signs of fatigue or strain.  "Master, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine Obi-Wan.  You didn't need to accompany me."   
  
"But Councilor Mundi insisted..."   
  
Qui-Gon sighed.  "Ki-Adi-Mundi is a paranoid old man."   
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.  "Showing concern for you is not paranoid."   
  
Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle.  "In this case it is."   
  
"Why so?"   
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath, clearing his mind.  "Obi-Wan, you remember what I told you about the arrangement with Mistress Lagais."   
  
"Of course," the young man answered.  "You said she was a lonely woman who desired your company for the afternoon."   
  
"My company," Qui-Gon chuckled again.  "Obi-Wan, she desired much more than my company.  And I willingly complied."   
  
Obi-Wan's brows drew together in confusion, then his eyes widened in understanding.  "Master..." he stammered.  "I mean, um... what does this have to do with Councilor Mundi?"   
  
"He has... enjoyed her company as well."   
  
Obi-Wan took a cleansing breath and motioned to the package of linens on the table.  "And those master?  A gift?"   
  
Qui-Gon smiled serenely.  "Replacements."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened.  "Yes master."  He stood quickly, and went to the door.  Clearing his throat, he said, "I'll let you know when we are about to land."   
  
"Obi-Wan, you may remain on the ship, or better yet come back in twenty-four hours.  This visit is likely to be a repeat of the last visit."   
  
"No master, my directions were to accompany you to prevent... overexertion on your part."  A slight smile curled on his lip.  "Perhaps my presence will discourage certain... activities.  Unless you do not wish them to be discouraged."   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head.  "As you wish pa... knight."   
  
**** **** ***** **** **** ****   
  
"Master, what is she like?" Obi wan asked, fixing his scarf over his nose and mouth as they set off across the sands.   
  
Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a sidelong glance.  "She's smart, charming when she wishes to be.  Her negotiation skills rival any of the ambassadors we've met."   
  
"Including your own?"   
  
He nodded.  "She's unlike anyone I've ever met.  "   
  
Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow.   "You like her."   
  
"I respect her," he responded flatly.   
  
"Do you trust her?"   
  
The older man didn't answer Obi-Wan directly, but instead said, "I gave her my word.  And though I may not trust her, I will not give her a reason to distrust me."  He then turned back to the sands before him, indicating the discussion was closed.   
  
**  ** **  **  **   
  
Semaj led them to her office.  Gravely-toned Huttese echoed down the hallway, followed by equally husky but definitely feminine standard:   
  
"No.  The last one I purchased from you didn't even survive the first day.  I want a guarantee before I waste any more money on your endeavors.  Surely there's something you can offer more to my tastes."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his master.  **You were saying, master...**   
  
**She is in business first and foremost, pa... Obi-Wan.**   
  
More Huttese rumbled through the hall, followed by a very feminine chuckle.  "First talk to Khern, then talk to me.  You know my price.  And you owe me."   
  
Semaj entered the room, the Jedi following.  "Pardon me mistress, you have guests."   
  
Lilith's eyes widened slightly and a slow smile curled on her lips.  "I didn't expect you back so soon."  She gestured to the couches by her desk.  "Please make yourselves comfortable.  I was just finishing up the arrangements for tonight's auction."  She turned back to Gardulla.  "One hour before sundown.  And I want to inspect the merchandise before the auction.  Privately."   
  
The Hutt voiced her agreement, adding a few more comments.  Lilith nodded, then stood and led the creature to one of the doors where another servant waited to escort the Hutt to her transport.  She waited for them to get out of earshot then turned, the familiar predatory gleam in her eye.   
  
"Welcome back Jinn.  You brought me a present, I see."  Her eyes went from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon bristled slightly at her implication.  "Replacements for my last visit, mistress" he said coolly, placing the linens on the low table.  Semaj took the package with his mistress' permission and disappeared down the hall.  "I also carry personal greetings from Senators Valorum and Antilles and from Councillor Ki-Adi-Mundi."  Obi-Wan noticed a familiar tightening in his master's jaw, indicating his displeasure.   
  
She gave him a haughty look.  "Are we back to formalities then?" Lilith walked behind the couch, trailing her finger along the cushions then lightly brushing the right side of Obi-Wan's neck.  "Congratulations Knight Kenobi.  My contact on Naboo says you performed quite remarkably.  Even saved Jinn's life."  She moved around and sat on the table directly across from Obi-Wan and leaned forward, elbows braced on her knees.  "I owe you my gratitude." Her tone was soft, sultry.   
  
Obi-Wan felt his mouth go dry as her white silk blouse fell open, giving him a clear view down the front. Tearing his gaze away, he cleared his throat.  "It was nothing, mistress."  She caught his gaze with a calculating look.   
  
"Nothing," she repeated.  "Jinn, was it nothing?"   
  
"I don't believe so," he answered quietly.  He tried to mask his irritation, but Obi-Wan picked up on it right away.   
  
**Master...** Obi-Wan asked, finally looking to him.   
  
Qui-Gon ignored him.  "I'm here to fulfill the rest of our bargain, Lilith.  Twenty-four hours at your disposal."   
  
Lilith taunted, "So eager to start?"  She turned back to Obi-Wan.  "You should have seen him before.  He did everything in his power to escape."   
  
"Which you obviously didn't allow," Obi-Wan noted, swallowing hard.   
  
"Of course not," she answered.  "I didn't get where I am today by dismissing debts just because the other party was squeamish."   
  
"It's of no consequence," Qui-Gon said quietly.  "I'm here now to serve you as you see fit."   
  
Lilith gazed into his eyes, searching for the source of his uncharacteristic hostility.  Not breaking eye contact, she asked, "What about him?" tilting her head slightly towards Obi-Wan.   
  
"He should be escorted back to our ship," Qui-Gon answered softly.  "This is between you and I."   
  
Obi-Wan spoke up then.  "With all due respect master, I will make my own decisions."  They both turned their attention to him, Lilith with a ghost of a smile on her lips, Qui-Gon's eyes showing his irritation.   
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said shakily  "The council sent me here to insure Master Qui-Gon's well being.  He's just recovering from his injuries, and doesn't need to crawl around on all fours because of the whims of domineering sex-slaver."   
  
Qui-Gon's face paled.  Lilith however chuckled.  "Crawling for a sex-slaver.  Oh Jinn," she chided, "What did you tell him?"   
  
"Only that our arrangement was... unusual," he answered, giving Obi-Wan a warning glance, which the young man ignored.   
  
"What he has told me," Obi-Wan added, "lead me to believe it was at least an enjoyable experience else he wouldn't be so eager to discharge this debt."   
  
"An enjoyable experience?" she asked, teasing Obi-Wan with a look.   
  
Qui-Gon's frown increased.  "As enjoyable as your time with Councilor Mundi and the senators was.  Or as enjoyable as they led me to believe it was."   
  
"Ki's been talking again.  Interesting."  She turned back to Obi-Wan.  "And you're here to chaperone I suppose."  She traced light circles on his knee with her fingertip.   
  
Obi-Wan felt the blood seep into his cheeks.  **Master...**   
  
She laughed then, a full throaty laugh and stood slowly, going back to her desk, brushing lightly against Qui-Gon as she passed.  Qui-Gon shuddered slightly at the light contact, inhaling her faint perfume.  Obi-Wan watched her take her seat on her desk, tapping the chrono by her leg.  "Guest or property Jinn?"   
  
"I had a much more enjoyable time as property than as a guest," he answered coolly.   
  
"Property it is then," she said, then added, "Though I do wonder why such venom today.  Did you truly find my company so distasteful?"   
  
"Not entirely," he answered.  "But if you send Obi-Wan back to our transport, you'll find I'll be much more cooperative."   
  
Obi-Wan started to protest, but was cut off by her laughter.  "By the gods, Jinn. You're jealous."  She turned to Obi-Wan then.  "I bet you'd never thought you'd see your master, the great Qui-Gon Jinn in the midst of a jealous fit."   
  
Obi-Wan stared at her a moment, then turned to Qui-Gon.  Gods, she was right.  **Master?**   
  
Qui-Gon slammed his shields into place and covered the distance between him and Lilith in a few strides.  "Lilith, this is between us.  Leave the boy out of this."   
  
She countered, "Jinn, he's hardly a boy."  Her voice took on a hard edge.  "Unless you're afraid my wicked practices will somehow corrupt his delicate Jedi sensibilities?"   
  
"Lilith..."   
  
She challenged him with a look.  Then she called to another servant.  "Rowan, to me."  A young man entered the room and bowed politely.  She nodded to him.  "Take my guests and get them outfitted for the auctions tonight."  Turning back to Qui-Gon, she explained, "You probably don't want your noble order recognized as bidders in a slave auction."   
  
Qui-Gon studied her for a moment.  "Thank you for your understanding," he said quietly and followed the man out.   
  
Obi-Wan made to follow him out when her voice stopped him.  "A moment Knight Kenobi."  He stopped and bowed politely.  Qui-Gon paused at the door, waiting.   
  
She studied the changeable green eyes and asked, "How is your master?"   
  
He stared hard into her eyes, so like his master's.  "He is weak, but mending well.  I asked him to delay this trip, but he refused."   Obi-Wan shrugged.  "Once my master sets his mind on something, it is close to impossible to sway him."   
  
She grinned slightly.  "I have had experience with his obstinance."  She glanced in Qui-Gon's direction then back to Obi-Wan.  "Kenobi, you are free to go.  This arrangement is between your master and me."   
  
"With all due respect," he answered with a bit of an edge to his voice, "I choose to remain with him for the duration of the arrangement."   
  
"You have my word I will do him no harm," she said, watching him closely.   
  
Obi-Wan replied, "You'll forgive me if I choose not to believe that.  Your reputation proceeds you."   
  
"Apparently so."  Her look turned predatory again as she called to her servant.  "Rowan, the guest quarters for now.  And make sure Kala prepares mine for later."   
  
Rowan bowed politely.  "As you wish Mistress."   
  
She turned back to Obi-Wan.  "Well Kenobi, guest or property?"   
  
Qui-Gon snapped, "Lilith, stop!"   
  
"It's his own choice Jinn."  She smiled again and stepped closer to Obi-Wan.  "So, what will it be?"   
  
Her perfume intoxicated him.  "Uh... property," he stammered.   
  
She nodded, an eyebrow raised.  "Very well."  She licked her lips slowly, knowing she had his full attention.  "Jinn," she called, "I hope you remembered your lessons from last time.  You will be using them today."  So saying she lightly stroked Obi-Wan's cheek and sauntered from the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mos Eisley," she said as their transport approached the settlement.  "Watch yourselves here.  This place makes Mos Espa look like Alderaan."   
  
Obi-Wan asked, "You've been to Alderaan?"   
  
She answered casually.  "Bail and I are old friends."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded then to Qui-Gon, **How far does her network go?**   
  
**Far enough.**   
  
**Master, are you angry with me?**   
  
Qui-Gon gave him an unfathomable look, but gave no other response.  "Lilith," he asked, "Why the auctions?"   
  
"Because I need new blood."  She nodded to Rowan, who silently piloted the transport.  "His time is almost up.  Some one has to take his place."   
  
Obi-wan felt a flicker of discomfort from the man and wondered what she meant by her words. He countered, "Surely Rowan hasn't outlived his usefulness.  He is quite..."  He clamored for his words as she pierced him with a look.   
  
"What did your master tell you about me? About my business practices?"   
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard again, turning to his master.  Qui-Gon was already glaring at the woman, a very protective look in his eyes.  Clearing his throat, he said, "Your reputation proceeds you.  None of your slaves are ever heard from again.  They never leave your compound alive."   
  
Rowan flinched again, but kept his attention on his task.  Lilith just raised an eyebrow.  "You have done your research, Kenobi."  She leaned forward then, brushing her lips against his ear as she whispered, "You will find that not everything is what it seems. Your instincts will serve you better in this arena."   
  
She leaned back again, reclining against Qui-Gon.  Her eyes searched Obi-Wan's again and sparkled as she gained what seemed to be another insight.  Qui-Gon stared at him, then sent his hesitant reassurances through their link.   
  
**** **** **** **** **** ****   
  
Obi-Wan had been to Slave auctions before; witnessed the indignity of the buying and selling of living flesh.  But all his training could not have prepared him for this place.  Males and females were displayed naked in large pens, some singled out for beauty, others for a particular talent, many of which were demonstrated on command.  Virgins were kept separate from the others, bathed in perfumed oils and swathed in white cloth to affirm their status.  He was grateful there were only 3 tonight.  Lilith whispered to Rowan, who nodded and went to the guard.  The three were then shackled and led away.   
  
Obi-Wan didn't mask his disgust.  "Is that what you meant by fresh blood?"   
  
Lilith shook off his venom impassively.  "If not me Kenobi, then someone else would.  Doesn't mean that I enjoy this."   
  
Qui-Gon caught her wrist then and pulled her to him, his voice harsh.  "A moment of your time Mistress."  He shot a look at Obi-Wan.  "You'll excuse us."   
  
Qui-Gon half-led, half-dragged her to a quiet corner and began speaking to her in low clipped tones.  Lilith responded with a wicked smile, a soft touch to his arm, and another throaty laugh.  She glance at Obi-Wan, then leaned towards Qui-Gon and spoke in even softer tones.  Qui-Gon's expression never changed, but he let go of her wrist and nodded slightly.  She patted his arm once more and then walked back to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Come. I need to meet with a few associates.  Then we can leave."   
  
***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ****   
  
Lilith's presence at the auction seemed to be more out of courtesy than necessity.  They sat for several hours watching the slavers display their merchandise.  Lilith seemed uninterested, at times even bored as she leaned back against Qui-Gon, absently stroking his leg.  Then one young woman was brought to the block and her attention was caught.  Qui-Gon noticed too.   
  
"You see it Jinn?" she asked, tapping Rowan softly.  She didn't move from her position   
  
"Yes," he answered, his face a study of disinterest.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
Qui-Gon answered quietly, "You expect me to help you?"   
  
She retorted, "Either that or I can have it beaten from her."  They sat silently challenging each other as the bidding began.   
  
"It's a child," Obi-Wan finally interrupted.  "One of the... others you bought before."   
  
Lilith smiled at Obi-Wan.  "Thank you Kenobi."  She tilted her head up to look at Qui-Gon.  "See that wasn't so hard."  Seeing his angry look, she chuckled.  "Oh come now Jinn, don't be too hard on him.  He's learning."  Turning her attention to the auction, she called out an amount that exceeded the last bit by three thousand credits.  She then looked around, making sure all the bidders know who she was.   
  
The silence was deafening.  Finally the sale was closed, and the woman was led to Rowan, who replaced the rough slaver's shackles with electro-magnetic ones.  Rowan handed Lilith a datapad and took the woman away.   
  
Lilith scanned the pad, putting marks against certain numbers.  By the end of the auction she'd purchased 3 more slaves.  While she went to settle accounts, Obi-Wan questioned his master.   
  
"How did she know master?  Is she force sensitive?" he asked.   
  
"No, she's not."   
  
"But she knew..."   
  
"Yes she did."  Seeing his padawan's confusion, he added, "You must learn to use your instincts, Obi-Wan."   
  
"Yes master."  He paused a moment then asked, "Would she have had the woman beaten?"   
  
"What do you think?"   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated, then answered, "I don't know master.  I would like to believe..."   
  
"What do you feel Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi-Wan drew a breath and centered himself.  "I'm not sure.  I can't read her in the force."   
  
Qui-Gon studied him carefully.  "Come Obi-Wan," he said turning to the exit.  "Rowan may need our help."   
  
Obi-Wan followed closely.  "Master?"   
  
"No."   
  
"No?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked back at him.  "No she wouldn't."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The ride back was quiet.  Obi-Wan felt the fear of the new slaves, the quiet reflection of his master and Rowan's nervousness as he guarded the slaves.   Lilith sat quietly, piloting the craft over the darkened sands.   
  
"So Obi-Wan," she asked, breaking the silence,  "What are your impressions of tonight's activities?"   
  
"I've always despised slave auctions," he answered,  "Tonight just reaffirmed why."   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"I hate the indignity. I hate that people have to sell themselves or their loved ones to survive.  I hate seeing families torn apart."   
  
Lilith laughed.  "You must hate the Jedi then.  Removing defenseless children from their families."   
  
Obi-Wan stammered, "That's not what I meant.  The Jedi don't prohibit knights from seeing their families."   
  
"So you still speak to your brother then," she asked innocently.  "He lives fairly close, we can go see him if you like."   
  
He stared at her, mouth slightly open in shock   
  
"Slaver, Jedi, priest, monk.  It makes no difference one way or the other.  At least in my profession someone's compensated whether it be the slaver or the family who sells the child.  Or children."   
  
**Master...**   
  
She pierced Obi-wan with another look.  "You cannot rely on him to give you every answer, young knight.  You have to make some conclusions on your own."   
  
An uncomfortable silence fell as they approached the compound.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A familiar figure awaited them at the compound.   
  
"Mistress, you have three messages, one from Coruscant, the other two from Kessel."   
  
"Thank you Shmi."  Lilith smiled and gestured to the Jedi.  "You remember Jinn.  This is Knight Kenobi, his former apprentice."   
  
Shmi Skywalker bowed politely, her eyes filled with questions she dare not ask.  "It is good to see you again, Master Jinn."   
  
Lilith spoke quickly.  "Shmi, you will join us for the evening meal.  I know it is late, but I'm sure you would like to talk to Master Jinn about Ani."   
  
Shmi nodded but anyone could sense her joy.  "Of course Mistress.  The meal is waiting if you will come with me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The meal lasted for several hours with Qui-Gon recounting the battle of Naboo, Ani's acceptance by the council and several stories about his training.   
  
"He asks difficult questions," Qui-Gon mused.  "He's is an amazing boy."   
  
Obi-Wan turned his attention to his plate.  He caught Lilith watching him intently and looked away quickly.   
  
Lilith smiled then and said, "I've always known how special Ani is.  Inquisitive, unselfish. Positively brilliant."  She studied Obi-Wan, reading his discomfort clearly.   
  
As did Qui-Gon.  "Obi-Wan, are you all right?"   
  
Sensing their eyes on him, he set his fork down and sighed.  "I'm just tired Master.  It's been a long day."   
  
Shmi stood quickly.  "Forgive me for keeping you so late, Knight Kenobi.  I know you both have your duties.  I only wish you could stay with us longer."  She bowed to Lilith then to the men and said,  "I'll tell the kitchen staff you are finished.  Please excuse me."   
  
Lilith nodded then said, "Shmi, Master Jinn won't be leaving until late afternoon tomorrow.  If you like, you may have the day to prepare something for him to take back to Ani."   
  
"Yes mistress," she gushed.  "I would love that.  Thank you.  Good night."  She hurried off.   
  
Qui-Gon waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before speaking.  "How long?"   
  
"Just after you left," Lilith answered, finishing her wine.  "Watto was desperate for money."   
  
"How much?" he asked quietly.   
  
"More than you have."  She traced the rim of her glass with her finger.  "Why?"   
  
"For Ani."   
  
She gave him a calculating look.  "Such a valuable gift for your padawan.  How sweet."  She looked at Obi-Wan.  "Was your first gift from him this valuable?"   
  
Obi-Wan responded too quickly, "Of course."   
  
"Oh really?" she drawled.  "What was it?"   
  
"It was..." his voice trailed off.  "It was a rock."   
  
She chuckled then.  "Oh Jinn, so sentimental of you."   
  
Obi-Wan defended his master.  "It saved my sanity on one of our first missions."   
  
She pinned him under gaze, which had gone from teasing to intense.  "Did it?  Or did you? You're very intelligent, compassionate and extremely gifted. " She leaned forward in her chair. "But you're also very naïve and are overcritical of yourself, which does not serve you well, Jedi."   
  
"What are you trying to say Mistress?" he challenged.   
  
"I'm saying you are an innocent, Knight Kenobi," she answered.  "And had you stumbled into another slaver's web, they'd have owned you before the night was over."   
  
"She's right padawan," Qui-Gon added quietly.  "While I trained you in the ways of the Force and of the Jedi, I neglected this part of your training.  You need to rely on your instincts when you cannot use the force."   
  
"I don't understand..." Obi-Wan started.   
  
"You have a choice.  You can leave now, return to your ship and your master and I will conclude our business privately." Lilith stood slowly.  "Or you can stay and I'll teach you."   
  
"Teach me?"   
  
"How to rely on your instinct."  She strode over to him slowly.  "I make my living from knowing what someone wants.  What they desire.  I don't use the force or any other magic power, I rely on my instincts and they have rarely failed me."   
  
"Rarely?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
"I'm not perfect Jinn," she countered, moving behind Obi-Wan.  "But just by watching him today I already know that your apprentice is an innocent in more ways than one."  She leaned over the back of the chair and slowly dipped her hand into the front of his tunic.   
  
Obi-Wan stood, backing away quickly.  "I am not!  I've had several..."   
  
She cut him off with a throaty laugh.  "I'm not talking about stolen kisses in a hallway or groping in the showers.  I mean knowing how to read your partner or your associate or anyone else you deal with.  How to keep control of any situation."   
  
"And you can teach him that?" Qui-Gon asked.   
  
"Of course.  If he wishes it."  She turned to Obi-Wan again.   
  
"And if I stay.  What of my master?"   
  
She smiled slyly.  "Your master can remain if he wishes it and if you wish it."  She turned to Qui-Gon.  "We'll conclude our business another time."   
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, then nodded.   
  
She turned back to Obi-Wan.  "Well?"   
  
Obi-Wan's mind raced.  She was right in one respect.  He'd gotten used to using the force in everything he did, as any good Jedi would.  But when he met her, knowing all the stories, and being unable to feel her in the force, he felt lost, confused.  If this had been a truly hostile situation...   
  
"I accept."   
  
Lilith smiled widely then.  "Kala."  Her blue skinned servant entered, carrying a wooden box.  Lilith opened the box and removed a nondescript black collar.  She walked back behind Obi-Wan and gently fastened the collar around his neck, rendering him force-blind.   
  
Obi-Wan felt panic well up.  "What are you doing?"   
  
Lilith answered calmly, "This is a force inhibiting collar."  She ran her fingers along the edge, making sure it was snug but not uncomfortable.  "This is how it starts." Satisfied, she asked, "Jinn?"   
  
Qui-Gon stood slowly.  "Do you wish for me to leave, Padawan?"   
  
"No master," he answered quickly.   
  
"Very well."  He moved to her side quietly and gave Obi-Wan another comforting glance.   
  
Lilith glanced from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan.  "Come," she said, quietly sauntering from the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He recognized the scent of vanilla as the perfume that clung to his master's clothing the first time Qui-Gon was here.  She palmed on the lights as she led them into the main chambers.  "Please, make yourselves comfortable," she said, pouring them each a glass of wine.   
  
Her rooms were a study of contrasts: light walls, carpets and curtains, dark furnishings and accents.  Obi-Wan accepted the glass of wine hesitantly, glancing at his master.  Qui-Gon watched him quietly, sipping his drink carefully.  Lilith lounged in a high-backed chair across from them, throwing one leg over the arm carelessly.   
  
"So young knight," she asked, "where shall we begin?  Or rather," she drawled, "how shall we?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a nervous sip.  "What do you mean?"   
  
A sly smile curled on her lips.  "Jinn, what's the first rule of the skin trade?"   
  
"Always inspect the merchandise," Qui-Gon responded automatically.   
  
Lilith nodded.  "Very good."  She sat up slowly, schooling her expression into one of neutrality.  "Jinn, if you would?"   
  
Qui-Gon met her gaze for a moment then stood slowly.  He handed her his saber and slowly shed his outer robe.  When he moved his hands to his belt, Obi-Wan protested.   
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Obi-Wan demanded.   
  
"Everything young knight.  Be patient."  She moved from her chair to cushion across next to him.  "Watch him," she said softly, gesturing with her glass.   
  
He watched his master undo his heavy leather belt and place it on low table where she set his saber.  Then Qui-Gon unwrapped the sash from his waist with strong steady hands.  He reached for the edges of his tunic.   
  
"A moment please," she said, halting his movements.  She stood slowly and went to Qui-Gon's side.  "Knight, tell me what you see?"   
  
"My master..." he stammered.  "Getting undressed."   
  
She cocked an eyebrow.  "Yes, what else do you see?  Is he comfortable?  Composed?  How is he feeling right now?"   
  
Obi-Wan flinched as he tried to reach out in the force and failed.  "He's... no different than before."   
  
She sighed.  "Your master is not comfortable Obi-Wan.  First of all, notice his stance."  She ran her hand over Qui-Gon's shoulders lightly.  Qui-Gon flinched at the action.  "He is in a slight defensive posture: feet apart, shoulders down, head tilted down slightly to help school his expression."  She then ran her fingers across his cheek in a soft caress.  "See how tight the skin is here?  He's gritting his teeth, probably cursing me in his mind, not that I blame him."  Trailing her fingertips upward, she brushed his temples with a feather-light touch.  "Where is he looking right now?"   
  
Obi-Wan studied his former master.  "He's... not looking at me."  Drawing his brows together, Obi-Wan answered, "He's not really looking at anything."   
  
"Exactly," she said with approval.  "Generally speaking, in uncomfortable situations, one tends to try and put distance between one's self and one's circumstances.  If you can pick up on that, you have the advantage."  She brushed her fingers across Qui-Gon's lips.  "Continue Jinn."   
  
Qui-Gon hesitated again, then slowly began to remove his stola and outer tunic.  Lilith resumed her position next to Obi-Wan, curling up next to him casually.  Obi-Wan tried to turn away.   
  
"Is there a problem young knight?" she asked.  "Don't tell me you've never seen your master undress before."  She teased, "I never believed the Jedi were so modest?"   
  
"It's not that..." he answered quickly.  "It's just..."   
  
"It's all right Obi-Wan.  Qui-Gon is a very desirable man."  Her voice fell to a whisper as she ran her nails lightly over the nape of Obi-Wan's neck.  "Such strong shoulders, powerful hands, magnificent chest..."   
  
"Lilith..."  Qui-Gon's voice was low and tinged with a bit of anger.   
  
She chuckled.  "Oh come Jinn, I was complimenting you."   
  
"You will not taunt my pa... Obi-Wan like that."   
  
"Taunt him?" she asked.  "The way he taunts you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
She straightened a bit and leaned even closer to the younger man.  "Oh come Jinn," he said, tracing Obi-Wan's cheek lightly with her finger.  "Don't tell me you've never wondered how soft his skin is..."  She ran her hand through his red-gold hair, "Or how his hair would feel through your fingers..." She turned Obi-Wan's head gently to hers, "Or what his lips would taste like..." Her mouth barely brushed his.   
  
"Lilith!" Qui-Gon demanded.   
  
Her husky laugh shook Obi-Wan out of his lust induced haze.  "That young knight is how you take control."  She leaned back again, taking her wine.  "Please continue."   
  
Qui-Gon glared at her a moment longer then quickly shed his stola and tunics, then kicked his boots off.  He undid the fastenings on his trousers and slid them off.  Slipping his fingers into the waistband of his drawers he asked, "These too?"   
  
She paused a moment, meeting his gaze, then glancing at Obi-Wan.  "No, that's not needed yet," she said, handing him his outer robe again then gesturing to the chair she vacated, "Please, sit."  Qui-Gon took the robe and donned it quickly, then took his wine and downed it in a few swallows.  Lilith watched him with some amusement then asked Obi-Wan, "What was the first rule of the trade?"   
  
"Always inspect the merchandise."   
  
"Correct.  It's an intelligent business practice, but there is another reason why slaves are stripped as soon as they are taken."  She set her glass down next to Qui-Gon's.  "It's to break them, to take the last bit of shielding from them.  Your master is a very strong man, but in order gain control of the situation I needed an advantage.  Hence the lack of clothing." She glanced at Qui-Gon.  "How do you feel now?"   
  
"Why don't you tell me?" he asked, challenging her.   
  
She chuckled.  "You want me to give up the same amount of control, don't you."  She slid from the cushion and knelt at his feet.  Softening her voice into a sweet whisper, "I am yours to command."   
  
"What are you up to?" Qui-Gon asked quietly.   
  
"Show your student.  Take control."   
  
Their eyes locked again.  Qui-Gon then said, "Strip."   
  
She responded in mock surprise.  "Now?  In front of him?"   
  
"Do it or I will do it for you."   
  
She bowed her head.  "As my master wishes."  Standing gracefully, she kicked her boots off, then turned to Obi-Wan.  "Now, the corollary to the first rule is knowing how to display the merchandise."   
  
Her hands went to the neck of her body suit and undid the top fasteners deftly, slowly easing the garment from her body.  She peeled the leather off, revealing her skin bit by bit.  Sliding her hand into the garment she bared one shoulder, exposing an ornate tattoo of a 'J' on her shoulder blade.  Hearing Qui-Gon's quick intake of breath, she tilted her head to the other side, piercing Obi-Wan with a sultry look as she bared her other shoulder.  Then turning slowly, she bared her torso, casually brushing her breasts with her fingertips before sliding her hands into the garment, which now hung around her waist.   
  
Qui-Gon growled, "Lilith..."   
  
She sunk to the floor, a picture or obeisance.  "Yes, my master."  She looked at Qui-Gon innocently, then smiled wickedly at his silence.  Glancing at Obi-Wan, she asked, "Who is in control now?"   
  
Obi-Wan stared wide-eyed at the two of them, nothing his master's poorly concealed arousal and her obvious pleasure.  He doubted a monk could have watched that display and not be effected, feeling his own body respond.   
  
Lilith watched him a few moments more then turned back to Qui-Gon.  "Shall I continue?"   
  
He swallowed hard and nodded.  She smiled slyly, slid her hands into her garment and slid it over her hips and down her legs as she straightened them.  Then standing slowly again, she kicked the garment away from her.  As her final act, she pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall loosely around her now nude body in a shimmering silver curtain.   Turning back to Obi-Wan, she asked, "What did I just do?"   
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard, shifting his hands to his lap.  "Uh... you turned the situation around.  You... knew what my master wanted to accomplish and um..."  He glanced at Qui-Gon again, noticing his master's tight cheek again, the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and his hands clutching the arms of the chair.  He looked back at Lilith, completely at ease in her nudity.  "How..."   
  
Lilith moved behind Qui-Gon's chair and leaned on it slightly.  "Why don't you show us what you've learned so far?"  At Obi-Wan's stricken expression, she laughed loudly.  "Jinn, you're lucky I'm so fond of you, else I'd have him for night time snack."  She strolled towards the baths.  "Have him get undressed and bring him to the baths.  We can begin again in the morning."   
  
Qui-Gon asked quickly, "Where will we be staying?"   
  
She stopped and looked back.  "With me of course."  At his stunned expression, she added, "It is a big bed, as you remember."    So saying, she turned away and entered the baths.   
~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bathed quickly, an awkward silence hanging between them.  Lilith left them alone, much to Obi-Wan's relief, coming into the baths only to retrieve their clothing and provide sleepwear.  Qui-Gon eyed the silk warily but donned it without protest.  Obi-Wan did as well, then followed Qui-Gon into the outer chamber where she waited.   
  
Lilith had changed into a white shift that fell gently around her body, emphasizing every curve.  She smiled at them warmly, without the calculating air about her.   
  
"Black suits you Jinn.  Gives you that mysterious, almost dangerous air."  Then turning to Obi-Wan, "I like the green on you young knight.  It matches your eyes."  She led them into the bedroom.  "You know you can also read an attitude by the color of their eyes.  Like yours."  She palmed on the lights and stepped into the room.   
  
A large bed with gauzy curtains dominated the room.  The linens they carried from Coruscant dressed the cushions, draping artistically over the edges.  Obi-Wan stopped as she drew the curtains back.   
  
"I hope you don't mind if I take the middle," she teased.  "I get cold at night."  She climbed into the bed, drawing the sheets back for them.  Neither man moved.  "Oh please, I don't bite.  The lessons are over for the night."  At Qui-Gon's stern look, she added, "Unless you're afraid."   
  
Qui-Gon snorted and reluctantly moved to one side of the bed.  She looked at Obi-Wan, challenging him with a smirk.  He glanced at Qui-Gon then moved to the opposite side.  She smiled wickedly at them both and lay down, drawing the covers up to her shoulders as she closed her eyes, letting out a sleepy sigh.  Qui-Gon lay next to her, keeping his distance.   
  
"Obi-Wan, you need your rest," he said briskly.   
  
Obi-Wan climbed into the bed, drawing the covers up to his chin.  He turned away from her and moved as close to the edge as he could.   
  
"Rest, young knight.  You're safe," she whispered sleepily, touching the switch at the head of the bed.  Darkness fell over the room and the dim light from the twin moons filtered in through a skylight.  It would be a while before Obi-Wan slept.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
"What are you doing to me?"   
  
Obi-Wan started at the sound of his master's voice.   
  
"I'm not doing anything," Lilith murmured softly.  "And if you keep moving, you'll wake our companion."   
  
"He will sleep.  And you will stop teasing me."   
  
Obi-Wan suddenly felt drowsy, but willed himself to stay awake.  Cautiously he looked out from under his thick lashes then quickly closed them.  Sometime during the night, he'd turned over and was now facing them.  Gods, he thought.  Slowly he looked out again.   
  
"Are you sure..." she whispered as Qui-Gon pulled Lilith against his chest.  The sheets fell away from her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck.   Obi-Wan stifled a gasp as he watched.   
  
"He will sleep."  Qui-Gon removed the silk from her shoulders and pressed hard kisses on her skin.    He ran his lips over her tattooed skin.  "When was this done?"   
  
"Just after you left."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I wanted it," she whispered.  "Your marks didn't last very long.  I wanted something a bit more permanent to remember you by."   
  
He pulled the silk lower, revealing her breast.  "How do you do this to me?" he murmured, cupping her softly.   
  
"Do what?" she asked, taking his hand in hers while tilting her head to allow him freer access.   
  
"You're a fever in my blood, woman.  I feel like a fool, like..."   
  
"Like an innocent," she said.  She muffled a squeal as he bit her shoulder.   
  
"You know what you do to me.  And you insist on teasing me," Qui-Gon tore the silk then.    "I will not share you.  You are mine."   
  
She jerked away from him.  "I belong to no one, Qui-Gon Jinn.  You are here because I wish it."  
  
He pulled her back, rolling her onto her back, pinning her in place.  "You've marked yourself already Lilith, with my signet.  You are mine."  His mouth came down hard on hers.   
  
She didn't struggle but turned her head slightly, breaking away from his kiss.  "And if I say otherwise?  You have no say in what I choose to do Master Jedi.  I am not your apprentice or another knight you can wither with a look."   
  
His hands slid down her shoulders, stripping away her shift.  Obi-Wan lost sight of Qui-Gon's hands as they moved beneath the covers.  There was some ruffling of cloth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss.  Obi-Wan was trapped, entranced; he couldn't tear his gaze away now even if he wished it.   
  
Qui-Gon unwound her arms from his neck and pinned them above her head with one hand.  "No, you are not like anyone I've ever met before."  He pressed more hard kisses on her lips, chin and neck.  "You intoxicate me.  You effect me like a drug.  I can barely keep my wits about me when I'm with you."  The bed shook suddenly.   
  
She gasped sharply.  "Qui-Gon..."   
  
He began to move against her, his breathing growing as ragged as hers.  "I don't know what's come over me, but I'll be damned if I let you go now."   
  
"And what of your code?  Peace, serenity..." she gasped.   
  
"To hell with serenity!"  He crushed her lips with his passionately.   
  
Obi-Wan would have to be a fool not to know what was happening.  And though he knew he should, he couldn't look away from his Master-no former master, and this woman.  His body responded in spite of his wishes and all his training, all the meditations he'd learned, every ounce of control he possessed deserted him in an instant.  Unconsciously he slid his hand to his own arousal.   
  
Obi-Wan watched Lilith tilt her head slightly into the pillow with every motion.  He could almost feel Qui-Gon's breath, hot and ragged, his legendary Jedi composure in shreds.  Soft moans escaped her lips, echoed by those of Qui-Gon's.  Their rhythm slowly increased, as did their soft whispers. Lilith gently pulled her hands from Qui-Gon's grasp and ran her fingers though his hair, then stroked his back, moving the sheets further down his back.  Qui-Gon's skin glowed in the dim moonlight, his strong muscles emphasized by the play of shadow across his body.  He moved against her harder, stroking her with strong hands, sliding them to her waist, her hips and underneath...   
  
"Qui-Gon..." she gasped arching her body against his.   
  
Qui-Gon growled against her throat. "Say it Lilith.  You are mine."   
  
"No..." she answered, tangling her fingers in his hair.  "You... you belong to me..."   
  
"Lilith..."   
  
"Say it!"  Her words were more urgent.   
  
They stared into each other's eyes, neither one wishing to concede.  He fell on here then, kissing her roughly, muffling his voice against her mouth.  Their bodies moved together for a few moments more, then Qui-Gon rolled off her slowly, panting and shaking.   
  
Obi-Wan felt a sudden sticky wetness in his sleep pants.  Gods, he thought, I'm no better than a 12 year-old, staring at forbidden holos.  His cheeks felt warm again.   
  
Lilith rolled onto her side, facing Obi-Wan, eyes closed.  As Qui-Gon pulled her back against him, she opened her eyes.  Looking directly at Obi-Wan she mouthed, "I hope you enjoyed that, young knight.  Sweet dreams."   
  
His breath caught as she smiled sleepily.  He shut his eyes firmly, willing himself to forget.  Sleep alluded him for the second time that night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Obi-Wan woke with a start, and knew immediately he was being watched.   Sitting up slowly, he saw Lilith wrapped in one of their brown robes, seated in one of the overstuffed armchairs, lounging carelessly, watching them both.   
  
"Good morning, young knight."   
  
He stared at her.  "How long have you been there?"   
  
"Watching you? About an hour, maybe more.  You're both very beautiful when you sleep."   
  
He felt his cheeks grow warm again.  He turned to Qui-Gon, "My master..."   
  
"Let him rest, young knight."  She stood slowly.  "He is recovering from his injuries.  You, on the other hand..." she started out a side doorway.  "I usually do my katas in the morning, before the suns make it unbearable outside.  You may join me if you wish."  She waved her hand to another pile of clothing.  "There is another set of leggings there, if you wish to change."  So saying, she smiled faintly and left.   
  
He waited for her to leave and got out of bed, stripping out of the soiled silk.  Sorting through the clothing, he pulled on the tight gray leggings and, casting another glance at Qui-Gon, left the room.   
  
She stood silently on one of the many balconies of her compound, arms over her head, hair bound in a large plait.  She'd shed the robe and was instead clothed in a sleeveless top and short leggings.  She started her first movements, her skin glowing in the sunlight.   
  
Gathering the light.  He recognized the form immediately and watched her move through the first positions with exquisite grace.  Arms stretched in front of her, holding each position for a few moments before moving on, she flowed through the first kata.  Then drawing back to center, she began her next kata, Flowing Water.   
  
He moved slowly, quietly behind her, watching the play of her muscles under her skin.   
  
"You decided to join me, young knight?"   
  
He stopped short.  "Uh... yes mistress."   
  
She continued through the form.  "And Jinn, is he still sleeping?"   
  
"Yes," he answered moving beside her.  Mirroring her position, he followed her the forms.  "Where did you learn this?"   
  
She smiled, eyes closed.  "One of my family's servants.  When I was younger, I would watch him practice and tried to learn them by myself.  He discovered me one day and decided to teach me.  They've come in handy in my business."   
  
"I would think so," Obi-Wan commented.  "You move nicely.  Very gracefully."   
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan," she answered, opening her eyes and gracing him with her first unguarded smile.  "Coming from a Jedi, it means a great deal."  She drew back to center.  "Which form next?"   
  
He rolled his shoulders, easing away the stiffness.  "Fire Storm."   
  
She chuckled.  "You begin."   
  
Obi-Wan moved then, his body warming in the sunlight.  Lilith followed along, mirroring him.  They went through several more forms in silence, feeling the warm winds flow over them.  He found it strange to not have the force flowing through him in his movements.  It took a few moments to realize he still had his skills.  Once he understood that they came easier.   
  
He then named another kata, one she hadn't learned before, so he spent the next few minutes teaching her the movements.  She picked them up quickly and began the kata again as he corrected her, gently guiding her into the positions, his hands correcting her alignment.  He had one hand on the small of her back, the other one on her arm and was moving her through an arching position when Qui-Gon came to the balcony.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.   
  
She raised an eyebrow.  "What does it look like Jinn?"   
  
Obi-Wan stammered, "She wished to learn the 14th form of..."   
  
Qui-Gon moved to her side.  "I will teach her, padawan.  You may continue your exercises."   
  
"Master, I..." Obi-Wan protested.   
  
Lilith pulled away from them both.  "I was finished, but if you wish to train a bit Jinn, I'd be happy to watch."   
  
He glared at her, then turned to Obi-Wan.  "Join me?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded quickly, recognizing the look.  His master-former master was at the end of his patience, something that didn't occur often.  He nodded and took his position next to Qui-Gon, awaiting instruction.   
  
Qui-Gon glanced at him.  "Begin."   
  
They started their traditional work out, moving a little more tentatively considering Qui-Gon's recent injury.  They still moved as one and Obi-Wan could feel the older man's frustration as he hesitated through the more complicated moves.  That he was angry was evident in his motions, but Obi-Wan began to see all the things Lilith had mentioned.  He wore his discomfort like a cloak, it covered and radiated in every move he made.   
  
Lilith stood before them, watching them with a very pleased expression.  She'd said it before; they were very beautiful together.  Her smile and the way her eyes followed them as they executed one form then the next showed exactly how beautiful they must look.   
  
Obi-Wan centered himself as they came to the end of the first routine.  His master moved a little slower, placing one hand gingerly on his chest and the newly mended muscles.   
  
"Master, are you alright?"   
  
"I am fine, pa... Obi-Wan."   
  
Lilith applauded the two of them.  "I told you once Jinn, I could make a small fortune off you both."  She gave him a sidelong glance.  "I know royalty who would pay handsomely to watch what I just did."  She ran her hand suggestively along Qui-Gon's arm, then pulled away quickly.  "Come.  I feel the need for a shower before the morning meal."  Tossing the discarded cloak to Obi-Wan, she said, "Your lessons start again now."   
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She reentered the baths and stripped her clothing off quickly.  Once nude, she turned and faced them both.  "Now," she said, approaching Qui-Gon, "As I said before, one can easily shift the balance of a situation by removing something familiar.  In the skin trade, more often then not it's clothing."  She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, undoing the knot of the drawstring of his leggings.  "The trick," she said, easing the cloth over his hips and down his legs, "is to be comfortable in your own skin."   
She eased the garment off one leg then the other, leaving Qui-Gon bare.  "Whether you undress yourself or someone else does, your skin should become another garment you wear.  Treat it like a costume if you would." She led Qui-Gon to the stream of water that fell from ceiling.  Then turning to Obi-Wan she crooked her finger.  "Your turn."   
  
Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, then pierced Lilith with another look.  "This is not necessary."   
  
She cocked an eyebrow.  "Very well Jinn, if you'd rather have him bathe fully clothed, that is your prerogative."   
  
Qui-Gon took her wrist.  "You know what I mean."   
  
She glared at him.  "I am teaching him how to survive, Jinn.  At his request.  You would do well to remember that."  So saying she pulled away sharply and turned back to Obi-Wan.  "Well?"   
  
Obi-Wan walked over slowly.  She moved to his side, then behind him.  "Once you realize that this body..." she untied the drawstring and slipped her fingers into the waistband, "is just another cloak and that you..." she drew his leggings down slowly, stroking his skin absently with her hands, "are inside away from this mess, then your struggle is half over."  Sliding her hands up his legs, she whispered, "This is not you.  This is your body, not your soul."   
  
She took him by the hand and led him to the water, letting it flow over his shoulders, soaking his hair, drenching his skin.  She took a handful of soap and handed some to Qui-Gon.  Nodding to the younger man, she began to wash him, lathering his shoulders and back while indicating for Qui-Gon to do the same.  Qui-Gon hesitated, then complied, lathering the young man's chest.   
  
Obi-Wan flinched first at her touch then at his masters.  The feel of Qui-Gon's saber-callused hands on his chest and her delicate fingers on his back were unnerving.  A shudder escaped his lips.   
  
"You are most fortunate, Obi-Wan.  You get to learn this lesson from one you love and trust and one who trusts you.  Some of us do not," she murmured, gently massaging his body.   
  
"How did you..." Qui-Gon started.   
  
"It's not important," she replied quickly.   
  
"Lilith..."   
  
She knelt then, running soap covered hands over Obi-Wan's legs.  "If you must know, it was three days into my marriage.  My late husband decided he needed to show several of his associates exactly how well he did in his latest 'venture.'"  She stood again, not meeting either man's gaze for a moment.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened at what she left unsaid.  She saw his discomfort and shrugged.  "I survived, as you can see.  As will you."  She leaned him into the water again and let him rinse off.   
    
Satisfied he was clean, she poured a dollop of soap into Qui-Gon's hands and instructed him to wash Obi-Wan's hair.  Obi-Wan leaned into the strong fingers then caught himself and started to pull away.  Lilith chuckled.   
  
"Young knight, you will find yourself in situations where your traditional Jedi stoicism will put you at a disadvantage," she explained, massaging his shoulders and chest.  "Don't be afraid of expressing emotions, just don't let them overtake you.  If something feels good, enjoy it.  If you enjoy something, express it.  More often than not, it will make you appear more approachable, less standoffish.  People will be less guarded around you if you seem fallible.  And that is what you need in any given situation.  To gain one's trust.  Any skillful negotiation begins with trust."  
  
She tilted his head under the running water.  "Remember, you need every advantage in these kinds of situations."   
  
Obi-Wan rinsed the last of the soap from his hair and body then looked at Lilith.  She nodded to him then turned to Qui-Gon.  She leaned him into the stream of water then motioned for Obi-Wan to pick up some soap.  She took some as well and repeated the motions on Qui-Gon, running her fingers down his back, over the curves of his buttocks, down his legs.  Obi-Wan started with the older man's chest, working his way down, carefully avoiding the semi-erect shaft before him.  Qui-Gon's breath shuddered from the ministrations, then he broke out in gooseflesh as she washed his hair.   
  
"Do you trust me Qui-Gon?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Should I?" he countered.   
  
She chuckled weakly.  "A very good answer Jinn."  Turning to Obi-Wan, she said, "Give your trust very carefully, young knight.  It is a valuable and dangerous commodity."  Leaning Qui-Gon back into the water, she rinsed his hair and ran her hands down the length of his body.   
  
Obi-Wan watched her touch the older man in a sensual but not overtly sexual manner and felt his own body respond in kind.  She glanced at Obi-Wan and smiled, causing the blood to rush to his face.  Waving her hand in a dismissive fashion, she stepped under the water.   
  
"Your body will respond to all sorts of stimuli.  If you are to gain trust, you let it respond.  If you wish to set someone ill at ease, you deny the response.  Depending on your situation, it may be wiser to let your body do as it will.  Remember, just your body, not your soul."   
  
He watched her take the soap and begin to lather it on her skin.  Qui-Gon rinsed quickly and took another handful of soap and slowly smoothed it over her shoulders and down her back.  She looked back and smiled at him then turned to Obi-Wan, one eyebrow raised.   
  
Obi-Wan took tentative steps towards her then hesitantly worked the soap over her skin.  Glancing up at Qui-Gon, he murmured, "Just my body..." ignoring the growing hardness between his legs.  He knelt in front of her to wash her legs, then hazarded a glance at his master again.   
  
Qui-Gon's watched at him under hooded eyes, his hands moving possessively over her skin.  She sighed contentedly as Obi-Wan massaged the muscles in her legs.  Hearing her sigh, Qui-Gon gripped her upper arms a bit harder than needed.  She responded with another chuckle.  "Are you trying to bruise me?"   
  
"You wanted me to mark you," he said sharply.   
  
"Not in the bath, Jinn and certainly not with your fingertips."  She then looked at the young man kneeling in front of her.  "And you, young knight.  What are you feeling?"   
  
"I don't know," he answered quietly.  "You say to let my body respond, that in some situations it will give me an advantage, but I don't see how it would help in this one..." his voice laced with a bit of amusement.   
  
She laughed then.  "I'm not sure myself how Jinn sees your reactions, but to me, a lack of response would have been questionable."   
  
Qui-Gon gripped her arm again.  "What are you trying to do?" he demanded.   
  
She pulled away from his grasp and faced him.  "Jinn, don't tell me you've never found yourself in a situation where the way you responded dictated how things would go, and that a lack of any sort of response or appreciation would be seen as an insult."  At his shocked silence, she glared.  "I want him to know exactly when and where your legendary Jedi stoicism would cause him trouble.  It will only carry you so far."   
  
She turned back to Obi-Wan, who had since gotten to his feet.  "Your master is very uncomfortable now, not only for your response, but for mine. And his." She reached behind her and lightly grazed Qui-Gon's erection with her fingertips.  "Which is why you must understand when and how to react."  She moved away from the two men and quickly rinsed off.  Then going to a nearby cabinet, she produced several white towels and tossed them to the men.  Wrapping herself in another bathsheet, she pulled more clothing out for them.  "We'll have our morning meal then I need to meet with my new acquisitions."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Breakfast was a quiet meal, Shmi joining them for a few minutes before heading into Mos Espa.  Lilith seemed content to let Obi-Wan digest the lessons from this morning, directing most of her attention to Qui-Gon.   
  
Qui-Gon however was far from pleased.  Every time Obi-Wan glanced at him, the older man was frowning or glaring at their host.   
  
Not that she seemed to mind.  Rather, she seemed quite please with herself and with him.  It was a strange situation.   
  
After the meal she led them to one of the courtyards where the slaves from the night before were gathered.  He noted the young woman Lilith had asked about was reunited with one of the children, obviously her daughter.  He stared at her, his confusion evident.   
  
She raised an eyebrow, then winked at him.  Taking a datapad from Rowan, she reviewed the information, then spoke:   
  
"I am Mistress Lilith.  You may have already heard of me."  She surveyed the small group with and aristocratic gaze.  "Some say I am ruthless, that I trade lives for profit.  In a sense that is true.  But whatever you have heard about me, you can forget now."  A bit of a smile curled on the corner of mouth.  "You will all be assigned a value that will correspond to the price paid for you plus additional ten percent.  While you are in my service, you will earn a wage that will in turn repay that price.  This should take no more than two years.  During this time you will be educated in accordance to your new duties.  After your debt to me is paid, you will be freed and given a choice: either to continue to work for me as one of my associates in another part of my operation, or be transported anywhere in the galaxy with a small settlement to get you reestablished.  In either case, you will not speak of your time here at all."  She surveyed the group again. "Are there any questions?"   
  
Obi-Wan watched the emotions play over the faces of her new slaves. Fear, anxiety, shock, disbelief, hope...  He himself was surprised at her generosity.  As ruthless as she seemed, she wasn't a bad person.  He turned to Qui-Gon.   
  
"You knew this all the time?" he asked the older man.   
  
Qui-Gon answered noncommittally, "She told me before."   
  
"Then why did you let me believe..."  Obi-Wan studied the woman again, watching her introduce the servant who would be responsible for teaching the slaves their new duties.   
  
Lilith then turned back to Obi-Wan.  "As I said, things are not always what they seem."  She then graced him with another smile before turning to leave the room.  Qui-Gon was at her side immediately, one hand possessively on her shoulder.  She smiled up at him then looked back at Obi-Wan.   
  
The last time he remembered being this fascinated, this eager to please was on Bandomeer for the tall man standing by her side.  Gods, he thought, is this happening again?   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"We're going into Mos Eisley again."  She rose from her desk and went to one the closets that lined her office.   
  
"What for this time?" Qui-Gon asked.  "More slaves?"   
  
 "Not this time," she answered.  "I need to check in with one of my contacts.  He says he has information for me."  She fastened a thick leather belt around her waist, then fastened a worn holster to it, slinging it low on her hip.  She holstered a heavy black blaster, fastened the leather strap around her thigh, then turned and threw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan each a holster. "Here, you'll need these."   
  
Qui-Gon caught it and set it on a nearby table.  "I don't think so."   
  
She raised an eyebrow then.  "Jinn..."   
  
"Master," Obi-Wan interrupted, "if we're to accompany her into a less than reputable establishment, we should be armed.  And the council would very much disapprove of any Jedi acting as a personal body guard to a Intergalactic Skin Trader."  He smiled then, hoping to relieve the tension.  "Though with your reputation as a rebel, it would not be unexpected."   
  
Qui-Gon glared at him then.  Lilith laughed.  "Well done young knight.  I see you as skilled an orator as your master."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at her then, feeling an unusual surge of pleasure at her words.  Qui-Gon turned his anger on her then.  "Mistress, perhaps we should discuss your lessons for my padawan."   
  
"Former padawan, Jinn," she corrected, "though I understand why you've no wish to let him go.  His perceptions are extremely intelligent and I find his sense of humor very stimulating."  She smiled knowingly.  "Though I don't have to point out those qualities to you. However," she added, "he is a full knight now, and very capable."   
  
Qui-Gon's voice was dangerously low.  "That's enough Lilith."   
  
Immediately her stance, her expression, her whole bearing changed.  She asked Obi-Wan, "Do you see it?  The confusion."  She went to Qui-Gon then, running her hands down the length of his arm to his clenched fists.  "He's debating whether to strike me or kiss me."  Her lips curved into a wicked smile.  "Personally, I prefer the latter."   She continued, "His stance is the same as before: defensive, his weight slightly forward."  Running a hand across his chest, she extended a hand to Obi-Wan, calling him over.   
  
Obi-Wan approached slowly, stopping in front of the older man before daring to meet his gaze.  Qui-Gon's eyes were clouded with anger and the confusion she mentioned.  He studied Qui-Gon a few moments more, then turned to Lilith.   
  
She parted the edges of Qui-Gon's shirt, then took Obi-Wan's hand and placed it on Qui-Gon's bare chest.  "Do you feel it?" she asked.  He gave her a questioning glance.  She moved his hand lightly over Qui-Gon's chest.  "Here.  The tension here is ridiculously obvious.  Couple that with the rapid heartbeat..." Her voice trailed off.   
  
She looked up at Qui-Gon, who had since closed his eyes in what Obi-Wan decided was an attempt to regain his center.  Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his hand and the warm expanse of his master's-former master's--body.  Qui-Gon flinched as Obi-Wan moved his fingertips across his chest again.  The muscles here were solid and quivering slightly, as if it was difficult to hold still.  He moved his palm to the center of Qui-Gon's chest, fascinated.  The solid rhythm of his heartbeat was hypnotic and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to press his cheek where his hand rested and meditate on that strong, even beat.   
  
"How do you feel?"  Her soft tone shook Obi-Wan out of his trance.   
  
He shook his head.  "I'm as confused as he is," Obi-Wan whispered softly.   
  
"Give it time young knight.  You'll understand."  She gazed at him a moment longer, then dropped his hand, changing back into business mode.  Walking slowly to the door, she grabbed her jacket from her chair.  "Come.  Trosan is waiting."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I don't suppose I have to tell you about the importance of language."  Lilith drove the speeder across the hot sands.   
  
"Not likely," Obi-Wan answered.  "It is the one constant between your business and ours."  He smiled at Qui-Gon then.  "And as you've pointed out, my master is a very skilled orator."  He studied Qui-Gon's eyes then, seeing the spark of amusement in them before his mask of inscrutability fell back into place.   
  
"In more ways than one..." she drawled, keeping her eyes on the desert before them.  Before either could answer, she continued, "the only thing I would emphasize is the importance of knowing who you're speaking to and what exactly you're willing to give them."  She gave Obi-Wan a serious look.  "And how far you are willing to go to get what you want." Turning back to the desert, "In my business, there are no such things as empty threats, and unlike you, I don't have a loyal order of knights or a galactic senate to support me.  Every deal I make, every word I speak I must be willing able to carry out and defend.  It's much like senate politics, only much more open.  We know exactly who we're dealing with and what the stakes are."   
  
"So does the senate, and the Order for that matter," Obi-Wan protested.   
  
Qui-Gon answered, "That, Obi-Wan is debatable." Lilith smiled, raising an eyebrow.  Qui-Gon glanced at her briefly, then continued.  "The senate is bogged down by bureaucrats and hangers-on.  Finis Vallorum found that out the hard way."   
  
"How is he?" Lilith asked casually.   
  
"He's been better," Qui-Gon said, "but he's a survivor."   
  
"I understand the new Chancellor is the senator from Naboo.  Palpatine I believe."   
  
"Yes.  He was elected shortly after we returned to Naboo."   
  
Lilith slowed the speeder, scanning the horizon before turning to the two men.  "Be careful when dealing with him.  He's a very dangerous man."   
  
"What do you mean?  I've sensed nothing unusual..." Qui-Gon protested.   
  
"Qui-Gon.  Please."   
  
Obi-Wan studied her then and saw neither a calculated look, nor guarded expression.  The genuine concern in her words and her actions was unexpected and therefore overwhelming.  He looked at his master, who was also as deeply affected.   
  
Qui-Gon stroked her cheek gently.  "As you wish."   
  
He watched Lilith lean into the large hand, never breaking eye contact. The softness of the caress stunned Obi-Wan.  Looking at Qui-Gon, he saw the strong lines of his jaw, the small wrinkles that framed his eyes, the imperfect but aristocratic angle of his nose...   
  
His master-former master was breathtaking.  And while the realization was, in itself not surprising, what confused him was his desire to take Lilith's place.  He was again, at a loss for words.   
  
Lilith smiled shyly, then broke away.  "If we continue this line of conversation Jinn, our young knight may have to walk into town."  She turned back to the sands and drove on, the smile slowly fading from her lips.  Qui-Gon studied her carefully, but said nothing, once again donning his cloak of serenity.   
  
They entered the settlement and proceeded to a building close to the center.  "Let me warn you," she said, leading them to the entryway, "this is a pleasure house.  Some of my former associates choose to work here.  You will be relatively safe, but do not grow to comfortable."  So saying, she went inside.   
  
A cloud of incense, thick and cloying immediately assaulted them.  The reception area was decadent, with thick carpeting, large overstuffed chairs, low tables displaying exotic liquors and delicacies, and lush plants in every corner.  A large gray-skinned being greeted them.   
  
"Welcome my mistress.  It is an honor.  How may I serve you?"   
  
She faced him, a slightly amused look on her face.  "I greet you Evid.  Your master sent for me.  Is he available?"   
  
"I will tell him you are here, my mistress.  May I offer you or your companions refreshment?"   
  
"Not at this time Evid.  Again I thank you.  We shall wait here for your master."  She nodded to him, then took a seat in one of the high-backed chairs, draping her leg artfully over the arm.  Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed suit, taking chairs close to her facing the door.  Evid bowed low, then left.   
  
"Your contact, Trosan," Obi-Wan asked.  "He's a former associate of yours?"   
  
Lilith replied, "I bought and freed Trosan many years ago.  He is an old friend.  Because his business is here, close to the Hutts, he is able to gather information for me that I'd not find by myself.  It is an equitable arrangement."   
  
Just then two humanoids, male and female, entered the room and knelt in front of her.  "Mistress Lilith," they chimed, "again you visit us.  May we offer you pleasure?"   
  
"Ari, Keiris, you flatter me," she said, stroking the male's gold skin.  "And had I more time, I would be very tempted."  She ran a finger across the female's shoulder.  "Perhaps next time."   
  
"And your companions," asked the female called Ari.  "Are they allowed to partake?"   
  
Lilith smiled wickedly.  "Indeed they are, but you must ask them."   
  
The pair moved to Qui-Gon first.  "May we offer you pleasure, sir?" asked the male called Keiris.   
  
Qui-Gon shot a glare at Lilith before answering.  "Thank you, but I must decline."   
  
Ari turned hopefully to Obi-Wan.  "And you sir?  We are very skilled."   
  
Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon then to Lilith.  "I'm sorry..."   
  
The young woman pouted prettily.  "As you wish my master."  They both bowed deeply and approached Lilith, each taking a turn to kiss her deeply.  They then went to Qui-Gon and repeated the action.  Moving to Obi-Wan, they murmured softly, "So you'll remember us..."  Keiris was first, claiming his lips quickly.  Ari followed, tasting him with a swift teasing tongue.   The pair bowed again and left the room.   
  
"Are they..." Obi-Wan asked breathlessly.   
  
"Mine? No, though I've tried to buy them several times.  Trosan won't sell, and he treats them well."  She then teased,  "I've enjoyed their company several times.  They are quite skilled, young knight.  You should have said yes.  I'd have waited."   
  
Before he could answer, Evid returned.  "Master Trosan will see you now."  They rose and followed the servant past several rooms and corners where the workers and patrons coupled.  They passed a lovely Twilek dancer who entertained several other patrons.  The sounds of music, sighs and moans filtered through the air, making the atmosphere more charged than before.  Obi-Wan recalled every meditation technique he could remember to keep from staring at the tableau before him.  In spite of his efforts, he felt himself respond, his pulse quickening with every step.   
  
Evid ushered them into an office in the back of the building.  Lilith was immediately greeted by a tall Alderaanian man with long hair bound into a thick plait that fell down the center of his back.  "Lilith," he said, kissing her cheek.  "I'm glad you could come."   
  
"It is good to see you," she replied. She let him lead her to a chair, gesturing the men to sit as well.  "Have you finally decided to sell me the twins?"   
  
Trosan chuckled, waving to Evid to serve his guests.  "Not yet, they make me too much money to let go just yet.  You aren't the only one interested in them."   
  
Lilith nodded, taking a glass from the servant.  "I may not be the only one, but if you sell it will be to me."  She sipped her wine then as he smiled in agreement.  "You have information for me," she said briskly.   
  
"Two things actually.  First, Haroush is harassing the moisture farmers again."   
  
Lilith cocked an eyebrow.  "I'd warned him before."   
  
"Did you want me to send one of my men..."   
  
"I'll take care of him myself."  Her tone was low and dangerous.  "And secondly?"   
  
"Secondly, I'm pulling all of my resources out of the Wayland system."  Trosan sat back tenting his fingers lightly.  "I suggest you do the same."   
  
"Wayland?" she asked.  "Why?"   
  
"I can't say other than it is in both of our best interests to do so."   
  
She studied him a moment then asked, "When did you start pulling your resources?"   
  
"About three cycles ago," he answered.  "Why?"   
  
"No reason," she said her tone light and casual.  "Just idle curiosity."   
  
Trosan seemed unconvinced but nodded.  "Will you be staying for the chime hour meal?"   
  
She downed her wine and signaled her companions.  "No thank you, I have a water broker to visit and a debt to repay."  Setting the glass on the table, she stood quickly then kissed the man's cheek.  "Next time, after I visit the twins," she drawled, another wicked smile crossing her lips.   
  
"As you wish Lilith.  You are a favorite of theirs."   
  
"As they are of mine."  Adjusting her coat, she bowed slightly,  "Good day Trosan.  Keep me informed."  So saying she led them out.   
  
Once in the speeder and away from the settlement, she turned to Obi-Wan.  "What did you learn?"   
  
"Mistress?" he answered, confused.   
  
"What was Trosan not telling me?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not sure.  Master Qui-Gon..."   
  
"I'm not asking Jinn.  I'm asking you your perceptions."  She studied him quietly with a slight look of disapproval.  "Young knight, just because you cannot feel someone in the force, does not mean you cannot follow your own instincts to draw your conclusions.   Your instincts serve you best.  The force is just another tool."   
  
"With all due respect..." he protested.   
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly.  "What did Trosan tell her?"   
  
Obi-Wan stopped and recalled the conversation.  "He advised her to take her business interests off Wayland."   
  
"And..."   
  
"And Wayland is a primitive planet with a great amount of natural resources."   
  
"And..." Qui-Gon prodded.   
  
"And the outside interests started leaving the planet..." he paused in sudden realization.  "Right about the time the Naboo blockade started." His brow drew together in a frown.  "But Chancellor Palpatine wouldn't do that to the Naboo, would he?"   
  
Qui-Gon answered, "If one had interests on Wayland that were similar to those on Naboo, and suddenly Naboo was blockaded, one would make a small fortune in a very short time."   
  
"Exactly."  She steered the speeder towards another structure outside Mos Eisley.  "The question is why would outside interests then be pulling off the planet when republic citizens still live there?  Wayland is too rich of a planet to just abandon.  There must be more to this."  Obi-Wan thought about this observation carefully.  Lilith turned to Qui-Gon then.  "Did you sense anything else?"   
  
"No.  He wanted you to believe he knew more than he did."   
  
"As I suspected."  Lilith turned back to Obi-Wan.  "You see, young knight? Your master and I came to the same conclusions.  But for me it wasn't what Trosan said, but what he didn't say that told me what I wanted to know.  Sometimes silence is language all its own."   
  
Pulling closer, Obi-Wan saw moisture collectors, shield arrays, and other assorted farm equipment.  He looked at Lilith.  "Where are we?"   
  
"You already know young knight.  The question is, do you want me to stop?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned his gazed to his hands clasped in his lap.  "It's been years..."   
  
"I know.  He speaks fondly of you.  His brother, the Jedi."  She smiled and put her hand on his knee.  "We can leave if you like."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at her then to Qui-Gon then shook his head.  "Will you remove this?" he asked touching his collar.   
  
She shook her head.  "No.  Enjoy your visit as his brother, not as Knight Kenobi."  She smiled then.  "If he asks, tell him it's my doing."   
  
Obi-Wan grinned shyly then asked his master, "Will you join me?"   
  
Qui-Gon shook his head.  "No Obi-Wan.  Lilith and I have a few things to discuss."   
  
Obi-Wan watched another charged look pass between his master and mistress.  "Will you return for me or will I need to walk back to the compound?" he teased.   
  
Lilith laughed then.  "We'll return for you before the chime hours.  You have your comm link."  She stroked his cheek then.  "Enjoy your visit, Obi-Wan."   
  
He leaned against her palm briefly, then jumped down.  Giving them another brief smile, he started towards the dome-shaped structure and the lone figure standing in front of it.   
  
Owen Kenobi Lars looked up and immediately dropped the piece of equipment he was working on.  His voice cracked with disbelief.  "Ben?"   
  
"Hello Owen."  Obi-Wan walked to his younger brother and caught his hand in a strong handshake then pulled him into a laughing embrace...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They walked to her waiting speeder.  "You didn't have to do that, but I am grateful for your kindness," Obi-Wan said quietly.   
  
Lilith nodded, smiling slightly.  "You're very welcome.  It was nothing, really."   
  
"Canceling a debt is something, especially in your... business," he stammered slightly, climbing into the speeder.   
  
She chuckled then.  "Young knight, your brother didn't owe that much.  And yes, actually I find it quite useful to have the farmers on my side."  She drove away slowly, glancing back briefly at the couple.   
  
"How so?"   
  
"Loyalty for one.  Any favor I grant usually is reciprocated without question.  My word is my bond.   They all know it.  And once under my protection, they're usually safe."   
  
"But what do you get out of it?"   
  
"You would be surprised," she answered cryptically.   
  
They rode along in silence for a bit before she spoke again.  "Did you enjoy your visit?"   
  
"Yes, thank you.  Owen is doing quite well."  He chuckled then.  "He seemed surprised when I told him I was visiting with you as well."   
  
"I should think so," she answered lightly.  "After all, no self-respecting Jedi would openly be seen with me."   
  
"My master doesn't seem to have those reservations."   
  
She grinned at him then.  "Neither do you."  Turning back to the sands, she asked, "So tell me about him."   
  
"My brother?" Obi-Wan responded.   
  
"No, tell me about the man you've lived with for the latter portion of your life."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he began his recitation.  "My master is one of the finest Jedi in the order, a master swordsman..."   
  
"Yes yes, I'm quite aware he's extremely talented with his sword," she drawled knowingly.  "Young knight, if I wanted his personnel records, I'd have asked Ki for them years ago.  I want to know about Qui-Gon Jinn."  She turned to him then, a soft smile on her lips.  "What's his favorite color?  Does he grouse about waking in the morning?  Which side of the bed does he prefer?"   
  
"Uhh..."  Obi-Wan was caught off guard again.  "The right side, I think."   
  
"Really?  Is he a heavy sleeper?"   
  
Obi-wan smiled sheepishly then.  "No, but apparently, I am."   
  
She smiled widely then.  "There is a story to this I'm sure."   
  
Obi-Wan felt his cheeks grow a bit warmer and nodded.  "We were on a mission where we were quartered together in one sleeping chamber.  The first morning I remember waking in a heap of bedclothes on the floor at the foot of the bed.  My master was sprawled across the middle of the cushion.  The next morning, I woke underneath the bed, with all the covers but no sleep clothes.  The third morning I woke in bed, unclothed, with my master's feet on the pillow next to me, his legs hanging over the side and the rest of him, also unclothed, on the floor.  Neither one of us knew what to think, but it was decided for the sake of propriety that we not share a bed from then on."   
  
She smiled knowingly.  "No wonder neither of you wished to share my bed.  Though I imagine neither of you rested last night in any case."  At Obi-Wan's shocked expression she continued casually. "Don't worry, young knight.  Jinn doesn't know you watched us.  Not that he'd mind I'm sure."   
  
"Lilith," he started.   
  
"You really don't know your master, do you?  Know his sensual side, that is."   
  
Obi-Wan turned to the sands before him.  "He's been my teacher for so long, I suppose I never saw him that way."   
  
"Until now."   
  
He stared at her wide-eyed.  She raised one eyebrow as if to question him, then quirked a sly smile.  "This is very new to you, isn't it?  Seeing him as a man, not as your master."   
  
"Yes, very new.  And very disquieting."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"I've spent most of my life with him and I'm not sure I really know him after all.  It still amazes me what I've missed, what I can learn."   
  
"We never stop learning Obi-Wan."   
  
"No, we don't."  He shrugged then smiled weakly.  "Gods I'm a fool."   
  
She settled her hand on his leg, patting him softly.  "Not a fool.  Just discovering a new side to the man you care for.  The one we love."   
  
He smiled at her then said, "Blue, I think."   
  
"Blue?"   
  
"His favorite color."  Obi-Wan gestured to the silk scarf that fluttered around he neck.  "I believe it's blue."   
  
She smiled.  "So tell me more..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They arrived at the compound before the chime bells struck.  Leading him back to her chambers, he noticed her servants eyeing him with amused interest.   
  
"Where is my master?" he asked.   
  
"Jinn? I sent him off with Shmi to purchase a few things for Anakin."  His usually casual smile took on an uncomfortable stiffness.  "You don't like him, do you?"   
  
"That's absurd," he protested.  "Anakin is a very gifted boy.  Under Qui-Gon's instruction he'll be a great knight someday."   
  
"Unlike you?" she prodded, palming open the door and walking inside.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered defensively following behind her.   
  
"You can't lie to me young knight.  I've been doing this longer than you realize," she drawled, sauntering across the room, tossing her scarf one way, kicking her boots off carelessly.  She poured herself a glass of wine before lounging gracefully on the divan.  "What is it about him that annoys you so?  His intellect?  His piloting skills?  His charm?"   
  
Obi-Wan poured a glass of wine for himself and took several swallows.  "Hardly.  He's just a boy."   
  
"But not just any boy, but the chosen one.  He's the one your master discarded you for."  Obi-Wan flinched as the barb hit its mark.  "That's what I thought.  You weren't ready for your trials were you? And yet your master all but forced you into your knighthood in his rush to foster this prodigy.  This 'chosen one.'"  The last words dripped off her tongue like syrup.   
  
"I wasn't ready," he whispered.  "I'm still not.  And here I am playing knight so Anakin..."  He cut himself off, choking his words back.   
  
"So Anakin could take your place at his side."  She set her glass aside with a sigh.  "Obi-Wan, the only thing you lack as a knight is confidence."   
  
"I lack more than that, Lilith," he spat.   
  
"I disagree.  And now that your master is gone, I think it's about time I show you."   
  
"Gone?"  Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief.  "What do you mean?  You said he was with Shmi."   
  
She smiled wickedly.  "He is.  On a transport back to Coruscant."  She approached him slowly, studying him with a sultry gaze.   
  
"Why didn't he tell me?"   
  
"Because young knight," she drawled, "it's time you began to function as a knight, not as the second part of 'Jinn and...'   With Jinn out of the way, you're mine."   
  
"My master..." he stammered.   
  
"Former master approved of this little lesson."  She chuckled quietly.  "Though he may question my methods if he finds out what I have planned."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
She circled him like a cat toying with its prey.  "Remember when we began this adventure.  I gave you a choice.  Guest or property."   
  
"Yes," he whispered, watching her warily.   
  
"And you chose property."  She strolled to a nearby chair and seated herself with predatory grace.   
  
"I did..."   
  
"Strip."   
  
"I'm sorry?" he stuttered.   
  
"You heard me.  Strip."   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated.  "Mistress..."   
  
She stood and pulled small black strip from her pocket.  "You know the wonderful thing about that collar you're wearing?"  She closed the distance between them.  "Not only is it a force dampener, but it's also a neural stimulator."  She was barely an arms-length away when she pressed a small button.  Obi-Wan flinched... then stared in disbelief as nothing happened.   
  
She sighed, shaking her head.  "Gods Obi-Wan," she whispered, moving swiftly.  He remembered the pain exploding in his head as her foot connected with his jaw.  He faded into unconsciousness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Knight Kenobi?"   
  
Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes, his head still muzzy from the blow to his jaw.  He slowly focused on a dark man, one of Lilith's people.  "Semaj?"   
  
"What did you do?  Why did you displease her?"  His eyes were wide with concern.   
  
"Displeased?" Obi-Wan mumbled.  "What do you mean?  I didn't displease her, I swear."   
  
"You mean you asked for this?" Semaj's eyes went wider.   
  
"Asked for what?  What are you talking about?"  Obi-Wan felt the collar at his neck and tried to reach for it, cursing inwardly as he found his hands shackled behind his back.  Similar shackles bound his ankles.   
  
Semaj sighed, dumbfounded.  "We are at Master Trosan's.  My mistress said I was to auction an evening in your company."   
  
"What?"  Obi-Wan struggled to his feet.  "Sir, there's been a mistake.  I have to contact my master, or the council on Coursant.  You have to help me."   
  
Semaj paled slightly and shook his head.   "I'm sorry Knight Kenobi.  My mistress gave me her instructions, I cannot disobey."   
  
"Semaj, this is wrong.  At least let me contact Mistress Lilith. Please," he pleaded.   
  
Semaj seemed to waver a bit then shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  I cannot disobey."  Glancing quickly to the dais, he started to arrange Obi-Wan's tunics.  "In any case, it is too late.  Your boots, sword and communicator are at my mistress's compound.  They will be returned to you in the morning."  He quickly attached a leash to Obi-Wan's collar and started to lead him to the dais.  "You're lucky my mistress is not very angry with you.  You may have ended up with the Hutts."   
  
Obi-wan growled, "I'll be certain to thank her."  He stood motionless.  "I won't cooperate, Semaj."   
  
"My mistress expected this, Knight Kenobi.  I am sorry."  So saying, Semaj pulled an activator from his tunic and depressed one of the buttons.  Instantly, Obi-Wan was on his knees, gasping for breath.  Semaj explained, "It's not the collar sir, my mistress fastened a neural stimulator around your ankle.  If you do not cooperate I am to persuade you."   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at the thin golden chain that clung to his ankle just above his shackles. The first time he'd seen one was on the slaves Lilith bought at the auction.  At the time, he thought it to be a decoration of some sort.  He remembered Rowan deftly removing the ornaments as soon as they reached the compound, much to the shock of the slaves.   
  
"Semaj, please, do not do this.  If you let me contact my temple I can get you the money to secure your release from Lilith.  You won't be a slave anymore."   
  
"I'm not a slave now, Knight Kenobi.  I have been in my mistress' employ for several cycles.  I owe her my life.  I cannot betray her."   
  
Noting the unwavering resolve in the man's eyes, Obi-Wan slowly struggled to his feet.  "I understand Semaj."  He let the dark man lead him to the wings, arranging his tunics just so and smoothing his hair.   
  
"It will not be so bad Knight Kenobi, it is only one night.  My mistress made sure all bidders understood this.  No harm will come to you."   
  
Obi-Wan, his lips set grimly, glanced one last time at the man and moved out on the dais.   
  
There was a collective intake of breath as he turned to the faceless crowd.  He felt himself break into a cold sweat as the auctioneer started the bidding.  It quickly went from triple digits to quadruple and even higher.  One voice called out loudly, and he soon found his belt and sash removed and his tunics slowly drawn open and off his shoulders, hanging from his shackled wrists.  His chest was bare, his sweat slicked skin glowing slightly in the intense lights which defined every sculpted muscle with shadow, every hollow and peak.  He heard more appreciative gasps, low murmuring, and the bidding resumed, faster, louder with more intensity than before.  The auctioneer then reached for the ties at his leggings and unfastened them quickly, letting the cloth slowly puddle around his feet.  Clad in his drawers, he felt his cheeks begin to warm under the faceless scrutiny.  His calves tensed as he fought off the urge to run.  Instead he drew upon every shred of dignity he could muster and focused inward, willing away the stares and leers, the rough voices and lewd comments, the stench of sweat and sex so characteristic of this place, the dry air across his lips, the heat of the lights on his skin, everything.  He shed this indignity, focusing on his center.  Bringing himself back to the present, he heard the bidding conclude, and looked for the winning bidder.   
  
He was a large man, tall with long black hair laced with gray.  His beard and mustache were neatly trimmed, his hair pulled away from his face in a single plait.  His gray eyes studied Obi-Wan with great interest as credits changed hands.  But what caught Obi-Wan's attention was the man's hands.   
  
They were large, worn hands with long elegant fingers that lightly brushed across Obi-Wan's skin as he reached for the lead.  The man paused then and knelt in front of him.  He ran his hands along the length of Obi-Wan's legs, fingers tracing a path down his skin before pulling the legging back up over his hips, refastening them.  Retaking the lead, he fixed the tunics and led him from the room amidst the words of congratulation and more suggestive and obscene comments.  Obi-Wan kept his eyes in front him, shutting out the voices and ignoring the pawing hands that pulled on his clothing and brushed and grabbed at his body.  Once outside, he turned to the man, his gaze impassive.   
  
"You've wasted your money," Obi-Wan said flatly.   
  
His 'owner' replied in velvet soft tones,  "We'll see young one.  We'll see."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You may call me Rez.  And your name, young one?"   
  
Obi-Wan focused on the desert in front of him.  "Jedi."   
  
Rez chuckled.  "Still defiant young one.  We'll have to take care of that."  He ran his hand across Obi-Wan's knee, caressing him roughly.  "Gods, it's been so long, I'd take you right now if I could."   
  
"Why don't you," Obi-Wan asked casually.  "It shouldn't matter where you have me."   
  
"It matters to me."  He moved his hand up Obi-Wan's leg slowly, then pulled away just as quickly.  "What do you owe her young one?  I'll pay it myself, and you can repay me."   
  
"I owe her nothing.  If you let me contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, I'll see you're repaid your expense."   
  
"I can't do that, young one," he answered shaking his head.  "Coruscant is a distant world, Mistress Lilith is here, and very powerful."  He gave Obi-Wan a soft glance.  "You needn't worry, young one.  When she offers a slave for a night's pleasure, the understanding is that no harm comes to the slave.  Anyone not obeying the edict is dealt with severely"   
  
"How severely?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"They never found the body of the last man.  Lilith dealt with him personally."  Rez shuddered slightly.  "The woman as no mercy at all."  He paused a moment then brushed a hand across Obi-Wan's cheek.  "Perhaps I can persuade her to sell you to me when you've outgrown your usefulness.  It would save you from less pleasant circumstances."   
  
Obi-Wan wanted to pull away, but steeled himself and endured the brief touch.  This seemed to please the man.  Rez smiled again, chuckling softly, then turned his attention to the desert.  Obi-Wan noticed the shift in Rez's demeanor but said nothing.   
  
This man wanted him.  Desired him.  And seemed to give little thought to what it would cost to own him.  Obi-Wan marveled at the lengths Rez went to, outbidding the others by 5000 credits.  Why?  For lust? For Desire?   
  
Obi-Wan stole a glance at his 'owner' then. "What do you want from me?"   
  
Rez kept his attention forward, but smiled crookedly.  "I think it should be obvious.  Though I don't know why Lilith would sell you like this."   
  
"It's a question I plan on asking her myself when I see her next."  A pause, then "Do you attend many of her auctions?"   
  
He shrugged.  "She has very few, but I am invited to all of them.  I will say this is the first I've actually won."   
  
"Invited?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"Of course.  She is very protective of her property.  The invitations to the auctions are rare."   
  
"How do you know her?"   
  
"She and I have had business dealings before.  She's saved me many times over."  He turned slightly.  "I consider a friend."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded then turned his attention forward.  "I know this means nothing to you, but I would very much like to return to my ship, or at least to Lilith's compound.  I'm not a slave."   
  
"No you aren't," Rez agreed, sizing him up in another glance, "but you owe her something, else you would never been on that block tonight.  I consider it my good fortune."   
  
"You would take an unwilling partner?"   
  
"Oh, I think I can persuade you."   
  
"We'll see."  Obi-Wan weighed his options.  Running was not a possibility at this time, as the leg irons would hinder his escape.  The suns were setting as well and while Tatooine was not safe in daylight, the nights were even more dangerous.  If he could just rid himself of the damned collar...   
  
The speeder pulled up to another small building just outside the city.  Its tan walls blended perfectly with the desert sands and moisture collectors stood stoically in the hot dry winds.  Rez slowed to a stop then assisted his charge out of the vehicle and led him into the building.   
  
The walls were beige, unadorned save for the occasional lamp hanging to light the hallways.  The carpeted floors were thankfully gentle on Obi-Wan's bare feet.  Cinnamon incense perfumed the warm air, blowing through open doorways, along the bare walls gathering in the smoke-filled corners of the halls.   
  
Rez stopped at a large arched doorway and turned to him, palming the lock.  "Here we are," he said softly, guiding him into the room, then following him in.    Rez sauntered about the room, slowly shedding his overcoat and weapons belt.   
  
Obi-Wan watched the man impassively, ignoring the interest he felt stirring in his mind and body.  Rez was a very large man, with strong regal features.  Dressed appropriately, he could be mistaken for aristocracy.  Just like Qui-Gon.  Obi-Wan dismissed the last thought and cleared his throat.  "Rez, will you remove my shackles?"   
  
"Will you tell me your name?" he answered, sipping a cool glass of water.   
  
"Shackles first," he said flatly.   
  
Rez gave a predatory smile and set his glass down,  Moving behind Obi-Wan, he brushed his lips across the younger man's neck and whispered, "I want your word you won't escape, young one.  You will remain here tonight.  No harm will come to you."   
  
Obi-Wan shuddered at the velvet soft tones and nodded slightly.  "You have my word."  He felt the weight on his arms release and immediately brought his wrists around, rubbing away the soreness.  Rez continued his exploration of Obi-Wan's neck, running his hands down his still clothed arms.  Obi-Wan stood motionless a moment then pulled away.   
  
Rez growled then.  "Well?"   
  
Obi-Wan turned, seeing the desire in the older man's eyes.  Rez's hands were closed into fists, shaking with need and restrained anger passion.  Passion for him.   
  
"Well what?" Obi-Wan answered in soft tones.   
  
"Your name, young one."  He stalked forward slowly.  "Tell me your name."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled slightly, surprised by the surge of power he felt.  So this is what she meant, he thought.  Turning back to the older man, he lowered his voice even more.   
  
"Jinn.  You can call me Jinn."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rez circled Obi-Wan slowly, drinking in the lines of his body under his loose fitting tunics and leggings.  "So, Jinn, have you had a man before?  As a lover?"   
  
Obi-Wan answered in soft cultured tones, "Would it matter?"  In truth, he'd had a few experiences, mostly fueled by curiosity on either his or his partner's part.  Over all, they had been pleasant interludes.   
  
"No," Rez said, raising his hands to the edges of Obi-Wan's tunics, slowly drawing them off his body, revealing his tanned muscular chest.  "But I want this to be as enjoyable for you as it will be for me."  Rez trailed his fingertips over the flat nipples, flicking them softly.  "You are beautiful, Jinn.  Your skin is..."  Rez lowered head to Obi-Wan's shoulder, his breath warm and moist on his skin.  "Gods, I want you."   
  
Obi-Wan shuddered at the sensation, schooling his reactions.  Rez would not hurt him, of this he was sure.  "Please," he breathed softly.  "My collar."  He brushed his fingertips against the older man's cheek.   
  
Rez pulled away quickly.  "No.  Not yet."  He drew a deep shuddering breath and went to an adjoining room.  "You must be hungry.  Come, my people should have something prepared for us."   
  
"Us?" Obi-Wan drawled, shuffling slowly after him.  "You were that certain?"   
  
Rez chuckled.  "I didn't plan on returning alone."  He drew Obi-Wan into the room ahead of him and gestured for him to take a seat on one of the many plush cushions that littered the floor near the low gold table.  "You'll excuse the simplicity of our arrangements.  Had I known I'd have such a prize, I'd have planned something more... elaborate."   
  
Obi-Wan surveyed the room, wondering what this man considered elaborate.  Curtains of pale green silk fell from the walls in gentle waves, gathered in large pools that blended into the blue/green carpeting.  Cinnamon incense hung in the air, filling the room with its heady scent.  Gold lamps illuminated the room with soft light, casting sultry shadows in the room.   
  
"I'm sure we can make do," Obi-Wan said, settling himself comfortably.   
  
Rez took a seat close to Obi-Wan and reached for a small towel.  He dipped the towel into a ewer of warm water and began to wash the younger man's hands.   
  
"Allow me please," Rez purred, rubbing the cloth over Obi-Wan's skin.  Again, Obi-Wan felt the stirrings in his body, but deftly controlled them.  Rez rinsed the towel again and this time wiped Obi-Wan's face, brushing his lips softly, mapping his cheeks and chin with tentative touches.  Obi-Wan noticed a quiver in the older man's movement and smiled.   
  
"Gods," Rez whispered brushing his lips again.  "I must remember to thank Lilith."  Discarding the towel, he took another and quickly wiped his own hands.  Rez then took a cube of bread, dipped it into a fragrant bowl of stew and offered it to Obi-Wan with shaking fingers.   
  
All this with a smile and a look, Obi-Wan thought, taking the offered morsel.  He chewed slowly, watching Rez take a bit for himself.  He wondered what a touch would accomplish.  Or several touches.   
  
Rez offered him another bite.  This time Obi-Wan took Rez's hand in his and ate, nipping the man's fingertips lightly with his teeth and lips.  Rez shuddered, drawing his breath deeply, then pulled his hand away.  He stammered, "I-I hope you like this.  I usually eat light at night, especially when I..." his voice trailed off.   
  
"When you have company?" Obi-Wan finished.  He relaxed a bit more, seeing the embarrassment and need in the older man's eyes.  He wondered if he'd have seen it before Lilith.  Probably not, he mused.   
  
"Yes," he answered.  "Though if you're very hungry..."   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  "This is fine."  He leaned back on his elbows.  "What do you do here?  You're an associate of Lilith's?"   
  
"I am one of her information gatherers," he answered, relieved to change the subject.  "My business deals with offworld transports, but Lilith buys information."   
  
"She pays well?" Obi-Wan asked casually.   
  
"Very well, if the information is good."  He fed Obi-Wan another bite. "And she protects her people.  We're lucky in that respect."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"She is a very powerful woman.  One word could bring down the senate.  That itself is a heavy threat.  As I said, she has little mercy when she's defending her own.  But she is also very generous in her favors, which wins her much loyalty."  He quickly took a bite for himself.  "The current chancellor is a close friend of hers, from what I understand.  He owes her another in a string of great debt now, so the rumor goes.  A debt he's tried to repay."   
  
"What kind of debt?"   
  
"No one knows," he answered simply.  "But it was enough that the Chancellor himself was on Tattooine a few days ago."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, making note to ask Lilith about it.  He accepted another bite from Rez then closed his eyes, relaxing on the pillows.  He heard Rez shift next to him and then felt large rough fingertips tracing designs on his body. He gazed at Rez from under his lashes, sighing contentedly.   
  
"Rez, I've promised not to run," he said quietly.  "Would you remove the restraints from my ankles?"   
  
Rez grinned then, his hands running softly over Obi-Wan's skin.  "I could but then what would I get in exchange?"   
  
"What would you like?"   
  
"I would like..." he cleared his throat, then moved to Obi-Wan's feet.  "I would like to see you, Jinn. I would like to touch you, to know you are enjoying my touch.  I... I need to touch you."   
  
Obi-Wan sat up slowly, mirroring the deliberate slowness he'd seen Lilith use.  "You can see me here, now.  What do you mean?"   
  
"You know what I mean."  He reached out and brushed Obi-Wan's chest with the back of his fingertips. "I want to see your skin pulled taut over the muscles in your chest."  He moved his hand lower, brushing across his tight abdomen.  "I want to feel your body slick with sweat."  His hand moved lower still, running across Obi-Wan's thighs.  "I want to taste the salt of your skin."   
  
Obi-Wan couldn't deny the attraction to this man, this tall, large man who reminded him of another.  His words were low, husky, filled with promise, laced with need.  What was he willing to give?  What was Obi-Wan willing to take?   
  
"My shackles Rez," he asked again.  "I'll perform a kata for you in return."   
  
"A kata, Jinn?" Rez repeated, running his fingers over the sensitive skin atop Obi-Wan's feet.  "Which one?"   
  
"Whatever you choose."   
  
The shackles fell to the floor and were quickly cast aside.  Rez massaged the younger man's bruised flesh, kneading the muscles of his calves with callused thumbs.  Teasing the soles of his feet with his fingertips, Rez said, "Fire Storm."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and slowly got to his feet.  "As you wish," he replied softly, taking his opening stance.  As he began the kata, he watched the emotions play across Rez's face, his gray eyes clouded with passion, the tension in the man's jaw, his balled fists and shallow breathing.  A few beads of sweat formed above Rez's upper lip.   
  
The kata was over and Rez was on his feet again, circling Obi-Wan, trailing his fingers along his waist.  "You are so beautiful."  He dropped a warm kiss on Obi-Wan's shoulder, brushing his mustache along the soft skin of his neck.  "You taste..." another kiss on his neck as he closed his arms around Obi-Wan's waist.  "Gods," he breathed.   
  
Obi-Wan stood in his embrace, wondering where he should go from here.  He needed to... force what did he need?  Why did she do this to him?   
  
Rez broke away again and took several deep breaths.  "Come," he said brusquely.  "The baths are this way."   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the man, eyes wide with feigned innocence.  "You didn't like my performance?"   
  
"I liked it too much, young one," Rez answered.  "If I'm not careful..."  He moved more.  "Come, I'm sure you wish to refresh yourself."   
  
Obi-Wan watched Rez's retreating figure. There was more to this, he knew.  Perhaps it was time to find out what.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The baths consisted a large pool and a gold wall spout that poured into it.  Blue and white tiles lined the floor and walls.  More cinnamon wafted through the steam filled air, giving the room a heavy atmosphere.  More gold lamps lit the rooms.   
  
Rez was already nude and lowered himself into the pool.  "Please Jinn, join me?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  He reached for the ties on his leggings and noticed he had Rez's full attention.  Pulling on the drawstrings, he let the fabric fall slowly off his legs, then kicked it away.  He hooked his fingers into the waistline his drawers then dipped his hand into the garment, watching Rez's eyes widen in response.  Sliding his hand from the side of the garment to the front, he dipped it even lower into the garment, easing it lower on his hips until it barely covered his red-gold curls.   
  
"Rez, may I wash first?" he asked quietly.  "The stench from the auction is still on me."  At his nod, Obi-Wan smoothed the last of his garments down his legs and moved them to the side.  Reaching up, he stretched then, noting the quick intake of breath.  Moving under the falling water, he took a handful of soap and began to wash.  His soap covered hands moved slowly over his body, his skin rosy from the heat of the water.  He ran his hands over his chest, circling his nipples with light sure strokes.  The suds ran down his body stopping at the nest of curls.  He stroked his stomach then ran his fingers through his curls, soaping his shaft softly, touching himself for his own pleasure.  He vaguely remembered his audience, and turned to allow Rez to watch more freely as he began to rinse the suds from his body.   
  
"Jinn!"   
  
Obi-Wan glanced at him, eyes wide with surprise at the man's shout.  Rez was out of the water and stalking towards him.  Obi-Wan stood stoically, not wanting to show his fear.  Had he pushed the man too far?   
  
Rez grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room, dragging him to another alcove and throwing him inside.  Obi-Wan rolled into a defensive position and prepared for another attack.  "You swore no harm.  Did you lie?"   
  
"No, young one," Rez growled, "I did not lie.  But you are determined to drive me insane."  Rez moved closer, his slick body glistening in the lamplight, water beaded on his face and beard.  He lowered his mouth to Obi-Wan's in a hard rough kiss, plunging his tongue into the younger man's mouth briefly before pulling away.   
  
"Kneel," Rez said quietly moving behind him.   
  
Obi-Wan studied Rez, slowly lowering himself to the floor, amidst more cushions.  "Rez..." he whispered.   He found himself quickly blindfolded.   
  
"Silence!"   
  
Obi-Wan drew into his center, not allowing his panic to take over his common sense.  He felt rough hands on his ankle and felt a quick tug, followed by a metallic clink on one of the far walls.  The same hands were then at his neck, on the collar.   
  
"Shall I take this too, young one?" Rez asked through gritted teeth.   
  
"Yes, please." Obi-Wan could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest.  He drew into his center again with deep cleansing breaths.   
  
The hands were off his neck, and he suddenly felt another presence in this room.  Vanilla scented the air.   
  
He moved quickly, pulling the body over his shoulder, pinning it to the cushions around him.  He ripped the blindfold off and stared into deep blue eyes.   
  
"Well done young knight," Lilith purred, gracing him with a wide smile.  She called out then, "Thank you Rez, that will be all."   
  
The tall man bowed.  "You are welcome my mistress."  He bowed politely to Obi-Wan and quickly left the room.   
  
"This was a test," he said, not letting go.  He felt anger, confusion...   
  
"Of course it was," she answered.  "I'd never do that to you if I didn't think you could handle it."   
  
"Why?  Qui-Gon would never..." he started.   
  
"No he wouldn't have."  She smiled then.  "Though he'd be happy to know he's progressed from master to Qui-Gon."  Obi-Wan stopped, eyes wide again.  He loosened his grip as realization hit him.   
  
"Lilith," he started, then felt her hands slowly wind around his neck.  He was suddenly aware of the warmth of her silk clad body on his.  The water from his skin soaked through her shift, scenting his skin with her musky perfume.  His body responded to her soft caress, her breath on his lips, her entire being.   
  
"He was right you know," Obi-Wan said softly.  "You are intoxicating."  He lowered his head slightly then pulled away.  "We should not do this.  He..."   
  
"Do you remember your lesson, in the baths?"   
  
"Just our bodies," he murmured.  "Do you believe it?" he asked brushing his lips across her forehead.   
  
"What do you believe?"   
  
"I don't know.  I think maybe..."   
  
All other thoughts deserted him as she drew him into a soft kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It started as a tentative exploration of lips and skin.  Obi-Wan showered her face with soft kisses, brushing her cheek with shaking fingers.  She tilted her head, offering the pale expanse of her neck to him.  He accepted the invitation, nipping the soft flesh, tasting the vanilla of her skin, licking the column of her neck slowly.  She ran her fingers through his wet hair then dragged her nails lightly over the nape of his neck and his shoulders, flicking more moisture off his warming body.   
  
He moved to the soft swell of her breasts, teasing the hard buds through their white silk sheath.  His breath was hot on her skin as he eased one strap then the other of her shoulders and peeled the now soaked shift from her body.   She purred softly at the cool air on her skin then near screamed as he closed his mouth over one nipple, caressing the other with his damp saber-roughened hands.   
  
She clutched at him, pulling him into her, encouraging him with soft moans and quick ragged breaths that ripped through his restraint.  He arched his hips against her, brushing his hard shaft against her silk covered thighs.  He growled against her breasts, the rumbling echoing through her body and his.  Pulling away from her, he stripped the garment farther down her body, pushing the offending material off her legs before kicking it away and trapping her soft legs against his chest.  He stroked the length of her back, tracing long trails along her warm skin, tilting her hips slightly.  Hearing her lusty sigh, he dipped his head lower, tasting her soft wetness.  His tongue flicked over the pink flesh, stroking and teasing, nipping her delicately with soft lips.  She moaned softly, arching against his mouth.  Soft words in her native language poured from her lips as he tasted her, drove her into mindless pleasure.  She finally pulled him away and rolled him on his back to begin her own explorations.   
  
She traced the line from his navel downward, first with her fingertips then her hot mouth, flicking his nipples with her nails before trailing them down his chest.  She watched him quiver under her hands, her mouth.   Cupping his sac with gentle fingers, she warmed him with her breath, then slowly took his hard shaft into her mouth.   
  
He moved against her, screaming her name, his breathing harsh.  She stroked him with knowing fingers and tongue, swirling him in her mouth, drawing out whispers, drinking in his hungry moans, his pleading, taking him to the edge of his control then letting him writhe in anticipation.  Twice more she took him, letting his need build until shouted "Enough!"   
  
He captured her in another burning kiss as he sheathed himself in a slow deliberate motion, reveling in her soft whimpers as he pinned her arms to the soft cushions.  Gods, he breathed, moving against her.  She moved her hips against his, tilting up against him, then loosed her hands and drew her nails across his shoulders.  He plunged into her, hands on her hips, thrusting wildly now, near to his climax.  She quickly looped her fingers through the thin collar at his neck and undid the catch, letting it fall away from his body.   
  
He shouted as the force returned to him in a rush.  Coupled with her body, her moans, he fell over the edge, lost in a force driven orgasm that flooded his senses.  His body was wracked with shuddering spasms, his hard muscles thrusting his body forward, deeper, harder, screaming in ecstasy.  He filled with one final thrust, brushing his lips across hers before consciousness left him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He woke some time later, cradled against her breasts, her hands stroking his sweat-dampened hair. He looked up and brushed her cheek with shaking fingers.   
  
"It wasn't, was it?"   
  
"Wasn't what, Obi-Wan."   
  
"I wasn't just our bodies."   
  
"What do you think?"  She paused long enough to catch his gaze.   
  
"It's not what I think, but what I know."  He studied her for a moment longer.  "You love him."   
  
"As do you."   
  
He crooked a weak grin and nodded.  "I suppose I've loved him for quite some time."   
  
She smiled down on him.  "I know.  Qui-Gon is..."  She stopped then, lost in her own thoughts.   
  
Silence hung between them for a few more moments.  Then she took his hand, and urged him into a sitting position.  "Well, young knight, it seems you've learned your lessons well.  Master Jinn will be pleased."   
  
"Have I pleased you mistress?" he asked raising her hand to his lips.   
  
"Yes, very much."  She stood slowly and led him from the salon to a larger sleeping chamber.  "Master Jinn will be returning tomorrow.  You'll need your rest."  They climbed into the large bed and drew the covers over their cooling bodies.   
  
"Lilith, about Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan started in a sleepy whisper.   
  
"Sleep Obi-Wan.  We'll talk again in the morning."  He curled into her embrace and let sleep overtake him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He woke to see her stretching in the morning light, the suns bathing her bare skin in a golden glow.  Not for the first time did was he overtaken by her beauty, her grace.  As much as he learned from her, as he learned of her, there was much more to the Skin Trader of Tattooine.  She began her katas then and he watched her move, watched the muscles play under her skin with every pose.  If was not difficult to see why his master was infatuated with her.  Or was it more?   
  
"Good morning young knight." She turned to him, not breaking the rhythm of her movements.   
  
He smiled and sat up slowly.  "Good morning my mistress."   
  
"I trust you slept well?  Master Jinn will be returning from Coruscant today."   
  
"Yes, my mistress, very well."   
  
She paused then, an eyebrow cocked.  "Your mistress?"   
  
"As Qui-Gon is my master."   
  
"But I thought you were past mastery."   
  
"In some areas my mistress."  He quirked a knowing smile.  "In others, I am in need of instruction."   
  
She smiled then, seating herself on the edge of the bed.  "And how may I instruct you today, young knight?"   
  
He took her hand in his and brushed her fingertips against his lips.  She noticed a new confidence, a sureness in every movement he made that was not present before.   
  
"Well, young knight, what do you desire?"   
  
"Tell me about the ones I love.  About you and Qui-Gon Jinn."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She saw the two Jedi off with no small amount of sadness.   
  
"You have a powerful ally on Tattoine, young knight."  She handed Obi-Wan a small gold ring.  "If ever you need anything, my people will find me."  She then pressed a soft kiss to his lips, then stepped away and turned to Qui-Gon.   
  
"Well Jinn, I suppose we'll have to make our arrangements for your twenty four hours."   
  
"I will speak to the council.  I'll not be long."  He glanced at Obi-Wan, who nodded and boarded the ship with Anakin.  Qui-Gon took her hands in his.  "Come back with me."   
  
She smiled weakly.  "I cannot Qui-Gon and we both know that.  Our lives are too different."   
  
"The force guided us together Lilith..."   
  
"Then the force can find a way to keep us together."  She touched his cheek softly.  "Bahala na.  If it was meant to be..."   
  
He dropped a kiss on her waiting lips.  "I'll return."   
  
"I know, Jinn.  You're a good knight.  Now go before I lose face in front of my people."  She slipped another ring onto his finger then backed up slowly.  Regaining her composure she smiled.  "Remember Jinn, twenty four hours."   
  
Qui-Gon bowed gracefully.  "You have my word mistress."   
  
She raised her hand once more then returned to the compound.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Mistress, you have a visitor."   
  
Lilith looked up from her desk and saw Qui-Gon Jinn standing in the library doorway.  In dark boots, deep blue leggings and a lighter blue tunic, he smiled at her in a knowing way.   
  
"Well Jinn, I see you found your way back.  Are you here to repay your debt?"   
  
He cocked an eyebrow then slowly strode to the desk.  "Yes and no, mistress."   
  
"Oh?" She sat back in her chair.   
  
He circled the desk and turned her chair to face him.  "I've found my way back, but unless you have other plans, I don't plan on leaving."   
  
Her eyes widened in shock.  "Qui-Gon..."   
  
He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his.  "The council wants someone out in the outer rim since it is where the Sith were found again.  I volunteered, since I am familiar with the area, and my reputation lends itself to the situation.  I do have certain connections."   
  
"Surely Ki had something to say about the matter..."   
  
"Of course he did, but then not any objections he could bring up in full council."  He grinned widely then.  "Under the circumstances, he regrets to inform you he's unable to continue your... friendship as it was, but does send you his best wishes."   
  
"I'm sure he does Jinn," she quipped, a smile forming on her lips.  "But what of Anakin?  Surely you didn't desert your padawan."   
  
"Obi-Wan will be taking over his training.  He is fully capable of seeing the boy through to his knighthood.  And if he needs me, he knows where I'll be."  He raised her hands to his lips, and pressed reverent kisses to her soft skin.  "As I said, the force brought us together, and I'll be damned if I let you go again."   
  
"Are you sure Qui-Gon?"   
  
"Very sure, love."   
  
She brought his hand to her lips.  "I won't let you go now.  You're mine."   
  
He drew her into his embrace.  "As you are mine."   
  
  



	2. Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
EPILOGUE:   
(Twelve years have passed)   
  
Qui-Gon ran through the compound to the entrance, lightsaber in hand.  Lilith following close behind.  Kala roused them from their sleep, saying an important messenger was waiting at the entrance and would not leave until he spoke to them. Qui-Gon was immediately on guard.  No one traveled along the desert sands unless they were desperate or had a deathwish.  The servants stood by, waiting for their master and mistress' orders.   
  
Owen Lars stood among them silently carrying a small bundle.  "Master Jinn.  My brother wanted me to bring this to you."   
  
Qui-Gon nodded slowly, instructing Semaj to see to the man before taking the bundle.  He was quite surprised to find it to be soft... and moving.  Carefully unwrapping it, he found himself looking into to soft blue eyes.  A small viewer fell to the ground.  Lilith bent and retrieved it.  They hurried to a secluded corner of the courtyard and activated the viewer.  An older and noticeably weary Obi-Wan Kenobi stared back at them:   
  
"Qui-Gon, if I had more time I'd tell you the whole story but as it is, if you receive this, then by the gods it will have to be enough.  No doubt you've heard of Anakin's fall, his turn to the dark.  I do not hope for forgiveness for my failure as I cannot forgive myself.  Perhaps if I can right this wrong...  In any case, I beg you to do one last favor for me.  This is Luke, Anakin's son.  He is very strong in the force, but because of my visions and the visions of Master Yoda, he will not be taken into the temple.  Please take him, raise him and train him in the Jedi arts.  I fear he is our only hope.  As for me, I'll be returning to Alderaan, to serve with Bail Organa in the republic navy.  If you need to reach me, you will find me there.  Give Lilith my love."   
  
The soft voice faded into the night, and Qui-Gon Jinn studied the small form in his arms.  Glancing up at Lilith, he held a hand out to her and led them back into the building.   
  
And so it began.   
  
 **The End**    
  


End file.
